


The Misadventures of Justice Mace: The First Adventure

by thecapefangirl



Series: The Justice Mace Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fun, Funny, Mishaps, Multi, Multichapter, OC, Sci-Fy, first part of a series, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecapefangirl/pseuds/thecapefangirl
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal holiday with me and my friends trying to drink each other under the table, but no. Somehow I fell through a wormhole into Earth-199999, which is surprisingly not as nice as I thought it would be. I know this story sounds crazy but hear me out. Maybe it can get me out of this asylum. (Sorry for bad title pun)





	1. Chapter One

Spoilers Ahead for the whole MCU up to Infinity War

 

When asked the question 'what did you do this holiday?' the appropriate response should be, "nothing much, really. Went to the movies with friends, ate a lot of pizza, stole my mom's car to go a bar while using a fake ID to get into it, ya know the usual stuff" not "oh I managed to get sucked into a different dimension where a giant purple ball-sack fight kills literally half of the universe, while getting my ass panelled by a sexually-repressed hot god...and not in a good way."

Now before y'all decide to call a mental institute on me, let me tell you that won't work, because I am already in one, so there. But I am not crazy to let me tell you. Everything that I am going to write down is every bit of truth. So at least do me a favour and read my story without judgement until the end. Then you may do make of this what you will.

I am Justice Mace, and I welcome you to my topsy-turvy batshit crazy story.

XXX

It all started on the same day that I started my summer holiday. Everything was going absolutely wonderfully: my crush, Tate, finally got the courage to ask me on a date to the movies. My best friends Shelly and Kaetie finally after three years of will-they-won't-they bullcrap had finally become partners, thank God. I didn't know if I could take any more of the tension between them.

The sun was shining and my new car was radiating in it. Ok nothing fancy, alright; it was just a Toyota, a graduation gift from my parents and a sweet ride to get out of that one-horse town and on my way to law school where my dreams of being a barrister might just have come true. That was, of course, if I just decided to stay at home that day.

I was having a nice drive along with the peninsula jamming to my musical playlist. I was going to treat myself to a thick strawberry milkshake at this little bistro that resided near the beach.

Everything was going perfect and that was that. And you know what they say when everything is going perfect. There was only one way to go and that was down.

I arrived at the destination; my hand was already reaching to my pocket when a cluster of clouds began to clump together. The environment around me turned from a joyful, colour-rich world into a 1950's monochrome movie. I should have taken it as a sign, but I just thought it was a minor setback. But no, life is a bitch, as I soon learned quickly.

I got out of my car and walked over to the little café. It was bustling that day, more than usual. It was uncomfortably busy. And as I walked into there I felt a shiver down my spine, and the hairs on my neck stood up. That should have been my second sign, but my sugar tooth took over my natural instinct.

I continued through and sat at my favourite spot in the corner. Manny, the owner's son and a close friend beamed as he saw me walk past the counter. I had known for a long time that he had a small crush on me, but I never did anything about it. I wasn't one for confrontation, never mind rejection.

"Miss Justice!" Manny gave me a toothy grin as he showed me to a table. "The usual I suppose?"

"You know me best." I winked. Just for the record, it wasn't flirty wink or anything. I do stuff like that unconsciously, ok. Don't judge me.

He scuttled off through the swinging doors that led to the kitchen. I sat, nay, reclined in my chair watching the first drops of rain hit the panel of glass looking over the turbulent sea. I personally found this type of scenery more aesthetically pleasing than dolphins jumping through waves with a halo of the sun behind their fins...I suppose that is one of the other things that got me into therapy.

Anyway...

It was all great until she showed up. 'Who's she?' I hear you ask. Well, she is the love child of Umbridge from Harry Potter and Metatron from Supernatural. Thinks she is the top bitch, but really is lower than dog shit. Of course, there is Daddy funding all of her stupid, frivolous activities such as pasting her face with make-up or else she would scare the villagers away.

Even her name is stupid. I mean her parents have a lot to answer for, for naming their gift to the world...get this...Prada Gucci Label. I think they were high as fuck when she was brought into this universe (probably why she was so messed up). Just because you are rich, white and have the surname 'Label' it does not mean you can go around being a dick to your child. But in the immortal words of C.S. Lewis, "she probably deserved it."

And guess who was clinging to the side of her arm like the desperate piece of crap that he was? Yup, it was my ex-crush, Tate, kissing her ass.

You could imagine the absolute dismay that I felt when I saw them having a contest about how quickly they could suck each other's face off.

In my head, I was thinking about multiple ways I could kick his skinny ass to Valhalla and back again, but as I said before, I have the same amount of gumption as the Cowardly Lion on Scarecrow's fear gas, so I decided to leg it before he could see me. I would go home and curl up in the corner to cry and maybe send a passive-aggressive text

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was in a pissy mood that day and I tripped over a handbag of a diner and into Manny, who had my milkshake. I alerted the whole bistro to my epic clumsiness including prize bitch and her limpet. I happened to be face to face with Tate and his face went as pink as mine without the strawberry pink froth all over him.

He looked very scared and began to stutter some bull about Prada being a fourth cousin twice removed who was really close or something ridiculously stupid. I shut him off with an angry, hurtful stare. I glanced behind him and saw Price Tag smirking at me. Smirking I say!

So I pushed poor Manny out of the way and ran towards my car. I was both relieved and disappointed that no-one came running after me to comfort me. I plonked in the car, tears rolling down my face and floored the accelerator.

The rain poured harder as I drove on. I didn't even have a single idea where on my own earth I was going to, but I was going there. I didn't help me that playlist changed to Dan Stevens singing Evermore because if there is ever a song that made me cry, it is that goddamn song.

I drove faster and faster, skidding aside to avoid oncoming traffic and those rather committed runners you always see on the road no matter the weather. I did not realise my speed until I had to break. There was a sign saying, 'DO NOT ENTER' and just under it another saying. "ROADWORKS AHEAD" but being the sad, dramatic idiot that I am, I did not see the sign until it was a few inches from slicing my forehead. Sure the sign was bigger than one of my Grandma's sandwiches and I should have seen it, but this my story and questions are only asked at the end.

I screamed as swung my wheel blindly going into a giant hole in the middle of the road. And when I mean a hole, I mean a hole like through the centre of the Earth hole, not a ditch.

I don't remember much after that. I blacked out. By all accounts, I should have been six feet under, and only six feet. Somehow, God knows how or why I survived it.

What I do remember was a fuck-ton of psychedelic fractals and flashing lights and weird floating pinks and greens and purples. It was so crazy that I think my mind overloaded and decided to conk out than instead to deal with the stuff around me.

When I came to, I was still in my car, but the scenery changed from a pleasant drive by the ocean to a crappy, old, run-down neighbourhood, somewhere that looked strangely familiar. My head was in searing pain, my shoulder was dislocated and my stomach felt like it was used as a punching bag. But hey, at least my laptop case was un-friggen-touched.

After a few groans and moans from me, I managed to slide out of the car and grab the case with me. I am cheap and sentimental about the thing, and it contained a few things that took me at great pains to download. There was no damn way on this...that Earth...that I was going to leave it behind.

I was barely ten feet away when the car spontaneously combusted and strangely the only thing I could think of at that moment was Oh, God, mom and dad are going to kill me when they find out.


	2. Chapter Two

I sat for an half an hour staring at the flames that engulfed my new toy. I had no idea where I was or how the frick-frack I was going to get home. My arm hurt like hell and I needed to get some medical attention. There wasn't a single soul around me who I could ask and even though there was enough light to power a city radiating from the car, the sun was setting.

Once I wiped my tears away, I got up and decided to get some answer of my whereabouts and if someone could provide money to get me home.

I grabbed my laptop with my good arm and dragged the bag on the floor. I got maybe ten feet before I tripped on a raised brick and tumbled into a nearby dustbin. Luckily I hit into with my uninjured arm, and it didn't hurt as much as my pride when I had a face full of banana peels and day old hotdogs. I was 'bout to start to break down crying again when something caught the corner of my eye.

It was a newspaper.

My heart lifted an inch when I reached over to grab it. Even though it was soaked to the spine and covered in crap, I could make out the heading and the date:

New York Times

November 10th 2015

I blinked. This made no sense. I had never been in New York in my life. Heck, I haven't even been in America in my life and ever since Trump took shine to a dictatorship, I didn't have the need to go. And the date. It was 1st of December 2018 back home. My rational side of my brain said that it was probably a child of a hoarder who was throwing newspapers one by one in random abandoned locations or I was in a coma and living out my last weird fantasies. And that was the rational side of my brain.

Yet...

Something told me there was more to this than some hoarder lady. I dragged myself out of the dustbin and past some houses to face open water. Would you like to guess what I saw on the water? The friggen Statue of Liberty!

Now this is probably when you roll your eyes back and say that I was on some high-level drugs but I shit you not it was really there.

I dropped my laptop case like people do in the movies when they hear or see something weird as fuck, but I did not hear it land. When I looked down on the ground where it should be, it was not there. Only a note with elegant cursive writing...

177A Bleecker Street

I stared blankly at the note, allowing the information to be processed in my mind.

"I am either slowly losing my mind or I have been Ragnorok-ed." I whispered out loud for no reason. I looked around to see if any one maybe have pranked me, but if the date on the newspaper was correct, nowhere in the normal world or that world should have even heard about him. The movie came out in 2016, a year later, so how was this even possible?

I scrunched the paper and stuck it into my pocket. I had at least a lead but it was pretty useless since I had no money for a taxi, or any American dollars at least, had no idea where I was and where this location was yet. I felt my blood boil a little.

"You are a dick, you know that." I shouted, hoping that no-one would hear me, because that would be the definition of awkward. "You can transport my fucking laptop but not me? Fine, then, be like that then, but this is not a good start to our relationship." I kicked the dust and began to walk on the road to the city centre.

XXX

I walked around for five hours. I knew what the place looked like from re-watching the movie about a thousand times, not to mention Infinity War gave a good indicator. But trying to get there was a bitch. I did not like the idea of cheating a taxi of a free ride and the underground also cost money. Hitchhiking sounded really stupid since it was New York, not down Route 66.

At least it gave me time to gather my thoughts about the wildly absurd situation that I happened to come across. I couldn't believe that somewhere out there in a reformed SHIELD base Captain America and Iron Man were probably having a night cap. My eyes widened when I realised that Stark still didn't know about the whole Bucky situation yet. Peter Parker was not a twenty-something year old actor from England with an absolute love for puppies; he was maybe still a normal kid without the ability to swing from building to building.

Questions kept popping into my head, like was there actual a Sherlock series, or a Blueberry Crimblecrumble? Did I also exist in this same universe? Was I the same person or a girl like Prada Handbag? Did I even have the same name? All of these questions made my head spin, so much so I actually had to sit down on a bench to wait until the dizzy spell was over.

"Hey Miss, are you alright?" A strong New Yorker accent whispered voice in my ear. I turned my head to be faced with a silhouette of a man. I could only make out the sharp profile of his face and his height. I could feel my back getting cold by just being near him. My guts told me to GTFO there at that point.

"Um, I am perfect, thanks for asking. I better get going." I hastily got up and started to speed walking, going a little faster with each step. That was until I hit into another person, a man who was twice as two, twice as wide and twice my age. My heart pumped faster and faster, like it was about to burst. I have lived in a country where crime is one of the highest in the whole world, I should have been prepared for something like this, but I was completely frozen.

"Aww, honey, going so soon?" He purred as he stalked up to me. A gleam from a knife caught my eye in the dim light. "I thought we could have some fun together."

I broke through my paralysis and pushed the man out of the way. I started to run down the street through the nearest side street. Behind me I heard the thump thump thump of running feet. Unfortunately, with the dislocated shoulder and me being fit as an over-pampered pet, the others caught up with me and jerked me back. A sharp pain shot through my arm.

"SOME-ONE HE..." I tried to scream, but the bigger man stuck a sweaty, porky hand over my mouth to silence me. In his other hand he had his own knife and it rested uncomfortable on the base of my throat.

The other man tutted, and waggled his finger. "Oh honey, I wouldn't suggest a pulling a prank like that again. My friend Bob here has had a bad day and I wouldn't like to anger him more."

I wanted to say that I probably had a worse day than him, but I wasn't going around pulling knifes at innocent girls, but I had a big-ass hand practically choking me, so I had no choice really but to keep quiet.

"All we want, girly, is whatever money you have in your pocket and any other valuables. If you happen to not have anything or you refuse to hand over something, you can pay in other ways, if you know what I mean. So what will it be?"

I felt my stomach churn. The only thing I had was the clothes on my back. My phone went up with the flames as I realised later, and all my money was useless, so I had nothing.

Porky released his sweaty hand over my mouth, awaiting my answer. I was about to respond when a thin line of a sticky substance flew across my sight at attached itself to his hand with the knife. His hand jolted back, releasing both me and the blade. I face planted on the ground; the knife cluttered a few inches in front of my face.

"What the fu..." he was cut off by another shot of the substance. Then another. Then another. It kept going until the man was covered head to toe in in. In the corner of the eye I saw a flash of red and blue.

No this can't be real...it can't be him...

The first man whipped around waving his blade lamely at the air. I could see the fear in his eyes as the flashes became more frequent. I could not hold back a snigger.

If he only knew that there was a fourteen and a half year old kid behind that mask.

"Show yourself, you freak!" His voice shook as he shouted. "Are you swinging around the place because you are scared to face me?!"

A lithe figure landed softly behind him. I could recognise the crappy hand-made suit from a mile away. The inner fangirl was punching against my ribs, threatening to break free, and God forbid my fangirl to come out. Even I am scared of her sometimes.

"Well there is no need for name calling, sir." If the man could jump out of his skin, he would have. "And here I thought we could have a good, polite conversation."

Oh my Heaven and Hell and everything in between. It is really him. Well not him him but, Peter Parker him.

The man opened up his mouth to probably to spit out a terrible comeback when Spidey shoots his web and grabs his knife. With his other hand he shoots a web around both of the stunned man's hands. The criminal stepped backwards on a slippery piece of you don't wanna know from the garbage dump nearby. He slipped and banged his head on the container. I want to say he was knocked out but I didn't stay around long enough to find out.

The kid, because he really was only a fourteen and a bit year old kid, turned around to face me.

"Miss, are you ok?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"I-I..." I was lost for words, was what I was feeling. Never in my entire life did I think that I would face the real life Peter Parker. I didn't know how to react, you know. "I'm just feeling a bit shook up."

Peter nodded when a beeping sound emanated from his watch. "Oh gosh! I am going to be sooo late. Aunt..." He halted, realising what he was about to say in front of me.

"Uh, um... I mean" he deepens his voice. It was quite cute to see him try to act all macho. "I have to go and do...hero stuff. Well protect..."

I rolled my eyes. It was quiet ridiculous the way that he pretended to be five years older than he was. "You don't have to act like that, Peter." He froze stock still and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he must have looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"How...how..." he stuttered as he walked back, tripping over a box and comically falling ass first into it.

"It is a long story. I cut him off. "I know that you are fourteen and a half, super smart to invent your own web shooters and your best friend is Ned. I also know that Mr Tony Stark is going to ask you to join his team against Captain America, but only for that short while before your crush's dad starts being a psychotic machine vulture and tries to kick your ass, all the while Tony doesn't believe you and you show him up and in the end you get offered a place in the team and a kick-ass Spidey-suit and you refuse because you are at that time a fifteen year old kid who wants a normal life. But that doesn't matter because a purple blob will get all the infinity stones and will click his fingers and you will die." I take a deep breath in. My head felt a little dizzy.

Peter cocked his head. "What? I have no idea what you are going on about."

"Never mind." I waved him off. I shouldn't've said anything. "But what is important now is that you are going to take me to Bleecker Street."

"But...but...Aunt May will have a fit if she finds me missing."

"Dude, listen up, I have had the worst day possible. I'm grumpy, I am tired. My shoulder has been dislocated and I was nearly mugged and I haven't had food in over fifteen hours. Please do this for me or else I will tell everyone your secret."

I know that I just threatened Spider-Man and I also know that he circulates only around the Queens area, but I was desperate just to get into the goddamn Sanctum Sanctorum and find why the fuck I have been summoned from the beyond.

"I hav-av no idea where it is." He actually sounded scared of me. I find that I have that effect on people. Or at least that is what my therapist says.

"It is in Greenwich Village in lower Manhattan. I have no idea if that is far or not because I have never been here. At least do me the favour and drop me off in that area. I have some idea where I want to go. Please."

Peter looked around and sighed. "Alright then, but you need to do something for me."

My heart-lifted. For the first time that day I was getting somewhere. "Sure anything!"

"You will not tell anyone about this and please never speak to me again."

I grinned. "That is perfectly fine with me."

Little did I know that if I listened to him, he would have been dead


	3. Chapter Three

It was quite an adventure swinging from building to building in the City of New York. I mean I actually saw the abandoned Avengers Towers, still broke up from the Invasion of Ultron (I never really considered it an 'age'. It was like four weeks max, man). It was a surreal experience, but towards the end I was grateful to get off of the ride. I have never been good with rapid motion. I felt sorrier for Peter, though. I wouldn't consider myself overweight, but to drag me from Queens to Manhattan must have been a feat and a half.

It was closer than I thought which was quiet relieving. I was about to expire when Peter finally touched ground in front of a building I had seen a million times before.

"Well, here you get off." Peter panted; he collapsed on the ground. "I hope I am in the right borough because there is no way I am going to be able to do that again."

"No this is perfect. Thanks Parker." I said as I wait for the world to stop spinning.

"You know, that will never stop being creepy. Are you a psychic?"

I glance at him one last time and felt a grin stretch across my face. "Something along those lines. I have, uh, materials that have some people's futures mapped out for them."

"Ah...right..." Peter said with a bit of scepticism to his voice. "Well I better get on my way. My aunt will have an epileptic fit if she finds my room empty."

I held back a laugh as I remembered that end of Spiderman: Homecoming where Aunt May walks in on Peter in his suit.

He gets up and dusts the dirt off of his crappy suit. He was about to spring into action when I said, "Hey Parker, before you go here is a piece of advice: Always listen to your gut or your Spidey-senses or whatever the hell they are. It is very rarely wrong. Oh, and make sure your friend Ned knows who you are. He will be more understanding than you think and he will save your ass more times than you wished was possible."

He nodded and without a second word he disappeared into the New York skyline.

I turned around and walked towards the out-of-place building on 177A Bleecker Street.

XXX

"Hello!" I called into the dark abyss of the Sanctum Sanctorum. "Dr Strange! Could you please tell me what the hell is going on!"

Within a split second I wasn't standing in the entrance of the building anymore. The scene shifted to me siting on a very comfortable leather chair in an office of sorts. Surrounding me were dusty artefacts and weapons, no doubt some of them magical. At the other end of the office in front of me was a circular window over-looking the city. A floating figure in a cape with his back to me was watching the world go by.

Again my inner fangirl was beating against my chest. I could not believe who it was. The character of my most favourite actor in the whole world was actually levitating in the same room as me.

"Um Dr Strange?" I barely managed to get out.

In a blink he was sitting in front of me with his hands clasped. And to answer your question, yes his cheekbones made the samurai swords in the room look dull.

"Miss Justice Mace, are you going to sit there gawking at me, or do you want to have a two-sided conversation?" His voice, even though it is in an American accent, sounded smooth and...holy crap I am getting side-tracked just thinking about him. He is perfect. He is beautiful. I'm sure I you get the picture...

"Well, um, sorry. It is just that..."

"...you had a long day and you need answers. I understand your confusion, but do not worry, all shall be explained. But before I start, would you like any refreshments? Tea? Coffee? Some sandwiches?"

My stomach grumbled at the word. "Oh God, yeah, please. Oh while you are at it, could you look at my shoulder? I know you are doctor and everything and I am in immense..." before I finished my sentence, my shoulder clicked back into place, a glass of that strawberry milkshake that I was denied in my Earth, and an array of food from a salad to a burger with fries blessed my side of the table.

"Holy crap on a cracker." I whispered before I grabbed a fistful of fries and stuffed it in my mouth. "'ank ooo" was all I could manage. Once I swallowed down the best tasting food known to man down my throat I asked a question

"Ok there are a few things I don't understand. First, how the hell are you the Dr Strange in 2015? I thought you were only to come about until next year." I then realised what I just said. "Agh, I say come out, I mean your movie, not actually you. You do know you are just a comic and movie character in my Earth, right? I don't have to explain that you are played by a British guy who has the weirdest name and it is a universal meme."

He held out his hand to silence my wittering. "I am well aware of that. To answer your first question, I had time to watch some of your movies on your laptop; the ones you labelled 'MCU'. There was that one movie with Captain America and his long lost friend, Bucky Barnes. In one of the scenes there that man who said that Hydra had a developed an algorithm to find certain special people and I was included."

"Holy Crap! Of course!" I smacked my hand to my forehead. "I remember now. It was in the 2014 Captain America movie, The Winter Soldier. But I thought it was explained away by the producer that you were a popular surgeon that Hydra was on the look-out for."

"That is what I am going to explain now. As far as I understand, on the outside your universe is pretty bland, which is why you create. You create stories and movies and TV shows and weave worlds. Every time pen is put to paper, no matter if it is from a child of six or an experienced author, a physical world is created. It takes time but when the author writes the last word and they are officially finished, universes like this are made." He looked at me and saw the questions form on my lips, but he silenced me with a look. "I understand that it is difficult to comprehend but allow me to finish before you bombard me with questions."

I grabbed my milkshake and slowly drank it as he continued (it was way betters than the bistro's, btw).

"Think of it as light years. A star is created, but it reaches Earth millions years later. It could have already exploded for all we know. It is the same here. Because it is a plot hole that has not been created yet, nothing has changed. Only when 2016 comes around will I be completely erased by the story with new memories and a fresh start. You said that the producer said that I was just a popular surgeon, well that change comes in only later. For the moment I was created in mind of being the mystic Dr Strange."

I nodded, it started to make some semblance of sense. "So you are saying that we are basically a God planet that creates multiple universes. Holy crap does that mean than my fanfictions are in there own universe!"

He gave me a grim look. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Hey, what do you mean by that...oh..." The realisation fell upon me like a ton of bricks. "God please don't tell me...you didn't..." My eyes widened as recalled of my many, many, many smutty fanfictions about Dr Strange and Tony Stark, or Ironstrange.

"Yes." He had a poker face, so I didn't quite know on a range of 1 to 10 how disgusted he was. "For future references, leave my cloak out of it."

My face heated up. Dear readers, you have no idea how embarrassed I felt in that very moment. It felt worse than your mother catching you watching porn because I physically created them for my own sad ways.

"Yes sir." I said in a quiet voice. I cleared my throat and quickly changed the topic. "So ok, but what does any of this do with me? I am just a normal girl. And how did you even discover this at all? And why did you leave me?"

"One question at a time please. This here," he fiddled with the green Time Stone, "along with my skills are useful tools for experiments. I happened through a portal one day that opened to an abandoned building. Except it wasn't abandoned. Inside were strange alien creatures. I was about to leave when I over-heard them speaking about your Earth and how they figured how to get there. They would use the information to take over not just this one but yours completely because how defenceless it was. They would force authors to write about locations where they could be very rich very quickly."

My first thought were either Watchers or Thanos's cronies. But Watchers were only, maybe, referenced once with the Stan Lee cameo and I honestly never read the comics so I did not know enough about them to comment.

"So it is like Inkheart? Where the villain makes the main characters read out money." I said. Wow, I only just realised they both starred Paul Bettany. Huh, interesting. Let's move on.

"Which brings me to the next point. The only way they were to cause world domination was if they had someone to create a portal and someone who contained knowledge about not just Earth-199999 but most, what do you call them, right, fandoms. Your name was the only one mentioned. Probably because you have your laptop just teeming with pirated movies where others would have just paid for the DVD or used a streaming service. That and you are world-wise made you the perfect candidate."

I am cheap, very, very cheap. And it backfired. Listen kids, a lesson can be learned from that. Pay for things or else you can be sucked into a different dimension to be used as instrument of destruction, but knowing fangirls around the world, they would give up left arm for an opportunity like this.

"They scouted you out by using a wizard. I managed to kill him but I just knew than now they are on my ass and you were still in danger. Which is why I created a portal into your world.

"While I was in your world, I had to wait for you to appear. I decided to have a quick look to fully understand your world. I happened upon one of the movies, Ragnorok, if I am not mistaken. It was the part where actor me put Loki in a wormhole and I left a note behind stating my address. I thought that would be a good way to make sure that I really did choose the right person. So I did the same thing with you. As it happens I learned more about my counterpart as well."

I couldn't stay angry at him for long. After all I got to meet Parker. Also I think my brain was too tired to actually be angry. I am amazed that I remembered this word for word.

"So what now?" I asked after I finished the last bite of the burger.

"I keep you safe in here until we decided what to do next. I'm sure you need sleep."

I was about to agree when we heard a racket in the hallway.


	4. Chapter Four

"Please for the love of God tell me that is Wong," I said knowing full well that it wasn't him. There was more than one footstep in the background.

"I knew they would catch up, but I didn't think that they would find me that quickly. Come."

I didn't need another word to get me up from the chair. I followed him down the hall, winding through different cases and artefacts. In the background, I heard glass being smashed and gunshots ringing out. I had a sudden urge to scream out, "Be careful. Some of those skulls are over two thousand years old. Have a little respect!" but since these were trained criminals and I did have a gun trained on my ass, I didn't think anyone would understand, or even care for a cleverly-put reference that would not have made sense in that world.

Strange created a portal as we kept running. He did that wavy thing with his hand and created glowing lines of light that shaped into circular shapes until a portal was created to another room. I managed to sprint and jump into it before a bullet that was trained on my head was able to hit it.

I collapsed face forward on the soft red carpet. With the help of Dr Strange's hand, I managed to pull myself up to observed my surroundings. It was a room that I hadn't recognised from any of the movies. It was covered from ceiling to floor with books from back in the day, whenever back in the day was. In the middle was a solitary desk with only a lamp and a familiar laptop case.

"Miss Mace, we do not have much time left before they find us." He strode over to the desk and grabbed the case. It was shoved into my hands before I could get a word in edgewise. "I need to get you somewhere safe before they figured out where we are. You get a head start while I distract them." He began to create a portal.

"Sorry, you are not coming?" I said, starting to feel a slight bit of fear settling down on me. "What the hell am I supposed to do without you being able to zap me around?"

"You are going to be fine. I know a place that will be safe. I will contact you as soon as I can, but for now, I need to be able to seal the portal properly."

"I just want to go home," I said in my moan-y voice as I clutched my bag to my chest. In the distance, I could hear those damned feet pounding.

"Well, that is off the plates. If they could track me easily then they could find you in a snap. There all done." The portal was wide open and ready for use. Just in time, luckily for me, because behind me I saw a swirl of black lines coming into being.

"Mace, you need to go now! I will follow soon enough." I gave him a last look before I took a breath in, closed my eyes and jumped. The last thing I heard behind me was the click of guns and shouting in a strange language and the last thing I felt was me smashing through a glass pane and onto a see-through floor.

XXX

The first thing that came to my mind when I woke up from my slumber was that I was wearing a hospital gown with an ass-gap. The second thing that came to my mind was that I was in an incredible amount of pain. Just breathing felt like I someone was stabbing pins into my lungs. Moving my fingers felt more painful than watching Peter Parker die in Infinity War.

"It looks like our visitor is awake at long last." A voice said from the side of me. I knew that voice anywhere. After all, he is my second favourite, Sherlock.

I dared to open my eyes. And dear readers, did I get a shock when I saw the group in front of me.

My friend Dr Strange thought it was a grand idea to send me straight into the hands of my favourite group of superheroes: the Avengers.

Everyone was there in their civvies, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Cap was wearing a very stretched tee that showed off the Dorito ratio perfectly. Next to him was Stark, with a pair of sunglasses clipped on his shirt collar. He looked very exasperated. Wanda and Vision were clustered at the back, almost in each other's pockets. It physically hurt me to remember that awful scene at the end of Infinity War. Sam and Rhody were also hanging at the back. Hawkeye was no doubt with his wife and kids only to pitch up for one last battle with Cap. Natasha was leaning against the wall. I could see one gun cocked, peaking out under her arm.

But who surprised me the most was Thor. I thought he left at the end of Ultron to find out more about the Infinity Stones. But by the way he looked, sullen and depressed, I just knew he came back to Earth for a little fun time with Jane but as we all know, he got rejected. I wondered if he came back for a little love from his drinking buddies.

"Oh fuck," I groaned. "Not you guys."

"Nice to meet you too," Stark said sarcastically, crossing his arms and cocking his head.

"Yeah, I am a peach." It is weird how my inner fangirl is sedated when I am in an incredible amount of pain and hopped up on drugs. Let it be known that not one fuck was given that day. "Anyway, I assume that the Avengers didn't assemble to bring me flowers and a teddy bear. I suppose you want some answers." Oh, I could give them answers alright. I can resolve every question with a snap of my fingers…was that too soon? Yeah, I feel like that was too soon. Sorry.

"We do tend to get a bit curious when in the middle of training there is a smash from the ceiling and a girl falls straight through, splatting onto the floor. Especially since this girl is not on any system and to the rest of the world non-existent

Well, at least there isn't a doppelganger out there who could get confused with me.

and carrying a laptop that did not shatter."

"Oh, the last part has a simple explanation. It is not an Apple product."

Natasha rolled her eyes and pushed off the wall. "No-one here appreciates your smart-ass remarks. Just get on with it." She raised the gun and pointed at me. Steve Rogers gave her a look and grabbed the gun from her hands. You see, this is the reason I was Team Cap.

"Sorry, you have a point, Romanoff. I should have been a bit more sensitive coz I know you are a little touchy since your boyfriend left town."

There had to be some serious drugs in my system to make me brave to say that, because I have seen Black Widow movie and, oh my God, it scares me to this day and I am not even in the same universe as her.

The look on her face, on all of their faces, mirrors mine when a Catholic says that being a Supernatural fan is tantamount to being a devil worshiper. It was a look of absolute shock and pain and a little bit of anger.

Natasha strode towards me. "How the hell do you know that?!"

Now my body's natural instinct kicked in. "I know a lot of things, about all of you in fact. I know secrets about your past and I know what happens in your future. And spoiler alert, it literally does not end well for half of you. The other half is dead."

"That is impossible!" Rhody said from the back.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it though? Let's review your history. We have a human powered by a flashy light, an asthmatic Catholic boy-turned super soldier who could stay alive in ice for over seventy years. We have a girl who can do Jedi mind tricks, a literal God, Blade Runner, two soldiers in kickass flying machines and a gun wheedling ballerina. Have I missed anything out?"

They all were silent. "That is what I thought. Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Justice Mace and I am from a different universe where an orange is the president and you guys are film characters. And before you fire me with ten million questions, just get my computer and I will explain everything in detail."

XXX

And that was what I did. I explained the idea of the timeline and that my Earth was basically the Mother Ship; I told them about Dr Strange and how he encountered Aliens. Every single thing to how I got there. Of course, they gave me the strangest looks I had ever seen but oh boy did they change their minds when I showed them the movies

"I am surprised that you didn't hack into it already," I said as they brought it in.

"We tried. But the password was too cryptic for us to find and no algorithms could detect it." Natasha said from the chair. The laptop was given to her to use.

I smiled. Of course, they couldn't get it. It was something that that world did not even encounter yet.

"It is Thanosisadick. That is one word. Trust me you will find it out soon enough."

She gave me a funny stare but typed it in any way. From the satisfying thing! I just knew that it was ready to roll.

That funny stare changed into disgust along with the others who were peering over her shoulder. Thor looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"May I ask why the hell you do you have a cartoon drawing of my brother prancing and smiling with a rainbow behind him and a caption that says 'Chaos and Destruction'?" Thor said with the scariest glare that he could give me.

"Well um." I began, trying to think of anything to alleviate the situation. "In our world, everyone loves Loki, because he is cute and has a tragic backstory. Let's say if he arrived in our world guns blazing and telling us to kneel, we would all honestly be prepared to give up our virginity for him."

"But he is...crazy!" Tony exclaimed. "He tried to take over New York!"

"That is my brother you are speaking of, Stark," Thor said shortly.

"Yeah, and he is extremely sexy."

Thor pushed the others out of the way; a slight tear dripped down his cheek. He gently said. "Please, I am in mourning for him. If you respect him as much as you said you do, then please may you respect my wish to treat his memory…"

I rolled my eyes and cut him off. "Thor before you go and wax lyrical about your bro, may I please ask Agent Romanoff to go into my movies, into a file called 'MCU'. In there, there is a scene from a movie called Thor: The Dark World that you need to watch. It is right at the end before you hit the credits."

She clicked on the movie and skipped to the end where Thor is talking to Odin. She then turned it around to face Thor.

…One son who would wanted the throne too much, another who would not take it. Is this my legacy?

"I don't understand how…"

"Shh, the good part is going to come up."

Loki died with honour, I should try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?

*Thor hands over Mjolnir but 'Odin' refuse*

It belongs to you…if you are worthy of it.

I should try to be.

*'Odin' shakes his head* I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune.

I know *Thor walks away,*

If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say, it would speak only from my heart…

"How much more of this wishy-washy talk?" Tony said.

"Shhhhhhhhh."

…Go, my son.

Thank you, father.

"Wait…wait for it…"

*Thor walks away while Odin turns into Loki. Shock horror.*

*In his super sexy voice that makes all fangirls' knees quiver* No. Thank you.

There was a stunned silence all around. Thor looked like he was about to have a baby and someone from the back piped up with an 'Oh God not again'.

"I told you that I knew stuff. Oh and that is not all. You have another movie that came out a year ago called Ragnarok. Basically, you run around being super cheesy, then you realise that Loki is actually posing as your father who has been stuck in a home in New York. He, being a dramatic ho that he is, had actually put on a play and a statue in his honour. You understandably get pissed and there is a cute scene where you and your family bond when your dad tells you that you have a sister called Hella, the goddess of Death, who looks rather like Loki is you ask me and…whoa Thor where are you going!"

Thor pushes everyone out of the way to the window. "I cannot believe that self-centred, megalomaniac brother of mine tricked me yet again! I am going to find him and when I do he is going to wish that he is dead."

"Thor no! You can't go and get him. You need to hear the rest of the story! It concerns Asgard's future!"

Thor didn't seem or want to hear me, and without another second, jumped through the window and grabbed his hammer mid-air. In a heartbeat, he was gone.

"Shit! He is the only one who could have gotten Banner out of Sakaar!"

"What did you say?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your boyfriend is stuck on a junkpile of a planet with a pansexual ruler who uses Banner as a fighter in an arena. Natasha, it is just easier to watch the movie because it explains everything. For now, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like the fact, there is a little fight that breaks out in this group and then there is Thanos who can use the Infinity Stones to control the galaxy. In fact, within a few years, he is going to aim for Vision's Mind Stone and kill him." I noticed how Wanda froze for a millisecond. Damn those two really need to get together.

"Wait…you said we had a civil war? What exactly do you mean about that?" Cap asked.

All eyes were on me again. I swallowed hard as I realised that this was going to need a lot of delicate explaining. I could take Stark and Rogers aside and gently explain the situation, as not to make either one explode. Or I could show the team the movie and find a way to escape. Guess which option I chose.

"Um, it would be easier to show you than explain. Why do you guys get a copy of the movie onto whatever home screen you have, Natasha can go off and watch the other film on her screen and leave me to have a sleep."

"Why don't you watch with us? We could use an interpreter. Then you can explain the Infinity Stones."

"Um…no I have seen the movie about a billion times and I am sleepy so you guys go and have fun."

Tony and Steve looked at each like they knew something was up. And at that moment I knew…I fucked up.

"All the more reason for you to join us. We will get you a wheelchair now."

A place that is safe my ass!


	5. Chapter Five

You know, I come from a religious background. My dad is a priest at the local church, where he preaches the Word of God to his flock. When I say 'Word of God', I mean prejudicial remarks in every second sentence and when I say 'flock' a bunch of backward, hypocritical bigots who don't understand enough science to realise that sleeping with your sister does not keep your bloodline clean.

The point is that him and my mom, who is a helicopter mom because she is bored out of her life as a housewife, believe that anything luxurious is a Mark of Satan and that we should live in the fifteenth century. This meant that we only have a small TV to watch the news...no, sorry, I mean to shout at the nice news lady that she is a damn liberal, and a house phone with a cord. Yes, you heard me. A cord.

This pissed me off and I began to rebel. I saved all my money to buy a phone and a laptop and used the school wi-fi to download the movies and series that everyone was talking about and I caught up with the twenty-first century. I mean it was how I became a respecting member of society.

But as I was wheeled through the winding corridors down to the lounge where my fate would meet me, I had a revelation: if I didn't become such a rebel and if I listened to my dad and believe that technology was the devil's work, I wouldn't have aliens on my ass and sitting precariously between two ticking time bombs. Not to mention if Loki found out that he could take over my Earth, we would be screwed. I know I kid that I wouldn't mind becoming his slave, but he legit scares me.

We arrived at the lounge. There was a bar in one corner where every concoction known to man lined up on the shelves. There was a blue light that illuminated the gleaming greens and whites of the bottles.

There were beanbags and couches and every single type of sitting implement you can think of. I am not kidding when I say there was a throne chilling on the side of the room.

Steve and Sam helped me out of my wheelchair and onto one of those stretched couches. I remember it being rich crimson velvet-fabric that felt like Heaven on Earth. Being rich is awesome, let me tell you. Steve was such a little sweetie, bringing me a puffy cushion and a woollen blanket that had to be store-bought and made out of kitten fur because nothing in that world or this one felt as amazing as that blanket. Damn, I would give my soul to have that back.

Natasha opened the laptop and downloaded Ragnorok on her flash drive. A beep came from it and she pulled out it. She gave me a deadpan look like she was saying you better be right about this.

She stalked away and off into what I think was her quarters. Rhody then took my machine and linked it up to the theatre-sized, movie screen. Except he didn't put the movie on first which meant everyone could see my wonderful icons on the desktop times a hundred. I was praying that he did not mistakenly click on the file marked "Stucky" because oh my God would I lose all credibility with Steve. Let's just say that there was fanart on there that made me cringe while I was drawing it.

Anyway, moving on.

He clicked on videos and then straight to the MCU file. He looked kind of frustrated when he was using my mousepad. I guess that is what happens when you are used to far more advanced technology than we use.

"There are three movies about me," Tony said. A statement, not a question. He sounded hurt like he expected a bit more than a meagre three movies.

"Yeah, the first one is the only good one though. The other two are considered crap. I suppose you can count Spiderman: Homecoming as another one as you play a huge role in it but that is like saying that Cap two and Ironman two are Black Widow movies. By the by, she is hopefully going to finally get her solo movie which is awesome because getting the backstory from here must be like getting blood from a stone."

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Cap said as he sat down next to Sam. He had handed him over a beer.

Dude, you might want to put that down. You will be spitting it out in five minutes.

Rhody pressed play.

The sweet sound of the Marvel tune plays in the background. I could not help to hum the tune as if it was my national anthem. I got a few strange, annoyed glances from the group.

"Sorry," I whispered.

I shall not describe every single moment throughout the movie, but here are the highlights:

Steve gasping. "Bucky is ALIVE! I knew it!"

"Mom..."

A few seconds later: "That is shit CGI of me. You know it looked way better in real life."

A few minutes later. "Well, I feel like a piece of crap."

"What the hell! They were prepared to blow up New York with a nuke! They didn't care about collateral but when it comes to someone to blame. Hypocritical shits." (that was from Steve by the way. I mutter language under my breath but no one seemed to hear me.)

"They have a point..."

A few minutes of arguing until Sam told them to shut the hell up. Imagine if that happened in the movie everything would be resolved.

"Peggy..." A few tears down his cheek as I remembered that Peggy died. "You couldn't warn me before!"

"Your boyfriend just blew up a building! And you defend him."

Awkward stares at Vision and Wanda when their scene came on. They look away, blushing like hell. I realised that they discreetly held hands. No-one else noticed this development.

Awkward stares at Steve when he takes a hold of the helicopter. He blushes like hell.

"Who is that random kid when he is at home?"

"God, Stark you must have been desperate to recruit a fifteen-year-old kid!"

Increased tension between Team Cap and Team Stark. They both visibly shake in anger.

"You mean L'Oreal is actually right?"

"Steve that is the most uncomfortable kiss I have ever seen. Are you trying to prove that you have a thing for Bucky."

"Shut up, Mace!"

"For the first time, I have to agree with the girl."

"Shut up, Tony!"

"The kid is a badass."

"Natasha is such a snitch."

"Oh. My. God! Vision, your boner for Wanda is so strong that you paralyse Rhody"

"Shut up, Mr Stark."

And the clincher:

"Your boyfriend killed my parents and you fucking knew!" (Although "That Fed-Ex man looks really familiar," was a close second.)

I was asleep at this point (damn that cosy bed). I had seen that movie about fifty times and I could recite each line. I was also still hoped up on painkillers so I was in a daze when I heard Tony slap the table and shouting that single line. I jerked up to see all eyes glaring on Captain Rogers. No-one dared to speak a word, in fear they would be chastised by Tony. I would go as far as to say that it was so quiet that you could hear crickets chirping from the edge of Africa.

Steve's face was a shocking ash white. His body was trembling and his sixth beer had shattered on the ground. Through the whole movie, he had changed from a proud smirk to looking like he had just pissed his pants.

If there was something I had learnt about the Avengers is that no matter if you are a god or a strange creation by science, everyone had a level of respect for Stark. He brought them together and he was the one providing the resources for their special powers. He may have joked in The Avengers about being the one who said that he wasn't in charge, only being the one who paid for everything, but he really was the one who held them together.

Steve parted his dry lips to respond, but Tony continued. And when Tony rants, God help us all.

"How could you not tell me anything about this? How could you not tell me about your pet super-soldier?"

"Stark, it is not what it looks like..."

Stark gave a humourless laugh. "Not what it looks like, hey? Well let me describe what it looks like to me and you now have a little time to come up with whatever pathetic excuse you can muster up. As I see it," he started to pace the room, "you hid the truth from me to what? Protect my feelings? To protect your little boyfriend who is currently a danger to society. And before you say that he has been brainwashed and it is not his fault, it doesn't stop making him a danger! You better tell me every damn thing about everything!"

I rolled my eyes and decided since I kinda screwed this all up, I should do something about it. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and interrupted Captain America before he started.

"You know what, Stark, you are right. You deserve to know everything. I would say go and watch five hours of material, but since we are all tired and pissed I think I will give you the basic download of Bucky Barnes. Back in the day, he was here Cap's best friend, but then he did something really stupid and died by falling off of a helicopter. Everyone thought he was dead until about two years ago when Rogers and Romanoff went off to dismantle Hydra once and for all he popped up again with a Soviet-starred Vibranium. They have a whole movie about it and within it, Cap here found the Nazi bastard Zola's sentience within a machine. Zola tells his life story through dull narration and pictures that I think I blanked out on, anyway, he showed a sort of connection between Bucky and your parents' death. Cap here was clever enough to figure it out. He was also clever enough to not tell you because you would go off on a murder spree, desperate to avenge your parents' death. After all, you are an Avenger. It would also mean that the man who was the last connection to his past beside Peggy who as we saw, has less than a year left, and a man who protected our walking encyclopaedia of medical conditions from getting himself killed. You should know Rogers by now, Stark. He owes it to a friend he could save."

Tony glared at me. And when I mean glare, I don't mean his sexy glare, I mean his "I am going to kill you for not telling me this before" glare.

"Oh really? So you agree with the fact that Cap here would rather save a life of his long-lost-lover than his teammates..."

"Stark he is not my boyfriend..." Steve groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he is!" Stark and I shut him down at the same time before we turned back to face each other.

"Actually Stark, I, an intellectual, see both sides of the argument. I understand that your whole life is hidden behind smartass comments and alcohol to hide your consistent depression and anxiety. I know that in those moments in the movie you had to make an executive decision based on your guilt and on the facts that you knew at the time. I also know that Steve ruled with his heart and he knew that Bucky was innocent because...plot device for the movie." I sighed as I hit my head back on the pillow. "What was I thinking about showing this to you?"

You were thinking that you could get away and find Strange again to explain all of this to you.

Again Stark was silent. I knew my words struck a chord in his empty heart, which made him pissier than before. I suppose the truth does hurt like a bitch and he could not accept it.

"I think," he said coldly, "that you have done your job quite clearly."

I raised an eyebrow. "What on Earth-199999 are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I am talking about. You were sent here by whatever aliens to split up us, to make us weak so you can plan out whatever evil deeds you are planning. You and this, Dr Strange."

"What?" I felt a giggle bubble up inside of me. Whatever he was insinuating was ridiculous. "That is insane talk. Look, I did not want to be sent here, but here I am. I was trying to help you guys to understand that there is a frikken purple raisin out there prepared to kill you all, especially Vision because of the Mind Stone. I am trying to protect you!"

"Sure you are." He turned around and called into a microphone.

My head spun as I realised what this meant for me. He actually believed that I was a new type of threat. Honestly, I think he was so pissed with me that he would want any reason to incarcerate me. But somehow it seemed out of character, but then again I had only ever seen him on screen. All subtle nuances of his actual personality were hidden, as I said, his cockiness.

"Stark, she is just a confused girl." Wanda began. "I know what it is like to be thrown into a strange world, ok. I think she really wanted to help, but she just doesn't know how to go around it."

Tony turned to face her. He looked offended that she even opened her mouth. "Whose side are you on? Oh right, you are on his side! You are the cause of him," he pointed at Rhody, "getting paralysed because you have a thing for the guy on my team. What do you think this is? Romeo and Juliet?"

"Stark what has gotten into you?" Rhody actually said that. He got up and walked over to him. "It is just a movie warning us what might happen if we don't pull ourselves together. Maybe you have a bit too much to drink."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Tony pulled himself away from his friend. "Or to any of you. All I know now is that she knows things. And that spells danger to us all, especially if she is working with an outside party. You must at least agree to keep her under lock and key."

There were no protests, not even from me. I knew that I was a danger to myself and the others. I slumped back and allowed them to carry me.

At least they were co-operating.


	6. Chapter Six

Cap took me out of that nice warm blanket and stuck me in that cold, uncomfortable wheelchair, pushing me out of the room. I turned my head slightly to see the movie still on pause, and a small knot twisted inside my stomach. I thought it was just separation anxiety, I mean, Serea (I decided to call my laptop Serea because I am tired of calling it 'my laptop'. And if Thor could call his weapon something the why the hell can't I?). Only later did I find out there was something more.  
Anyway...  
Sam and Vision took me down to where I would spend the rest of my days. I think Stark didn't come because he might physically strangle me, and Cap didn't come with me because he didn't want to incite any more anger in Tony. Sam and Vision just happened to piss him off the least so they accompanied me, even if they eyed each other warily.  
The other technicians and workers moved out of the way as we walked down the corridor. They looked at me like I was Hannibal Lector and I was about to take out their livers and eat them with fava beans.  
I mean it is not the first time someone looks at me that I am an alien from outer space (even though I technically am). Remember I have psychotic parents that are famous throughout the town. I mean, I have to take chemistry and biology under the radar and I have to physically hack into the system to change the names to 'creationism' and 'bible studies'. My principal knows all about it but she turns a blind eye to that because she hates them as much as I do. So I am the kid that everyone avoids (except my best friends) because they are scared that I would try to start to convert them in the ways of the Lord.  
Anyway...  
Sam pushed me into an elevator and Vision crammed next to me. I just felt the awkwardness enclose around me and I could feel it around them too. And guess what, there was elevator music. Elevator music! Never in my life have I heard elevator music, they only appeared in films in comic moments, then I remembered that I am in a movie and if someone watched it, it would be considered a comic moment.  
Out of the blue Sam spoke.  
"Justice...do you think that Bucky actually remembers who Rogers is at the moment? You know because he is slowly remembering everything."  
I raised my eyebrow. "I suppose, yes, if his handler hasn't read the trigger words for a while. And of course, if Zemo hasn't gotten to him yet."  
"So, let's say, if we capture him, under the radar, of course, and we somehow managed to keep him long enough, do you think that he would be able to regain his memories and stop the whole terrorist attack and save the Cat-man's dad so he wouldn't go after us?"  
I could not help the grin that stretched across my face. "What are you getting at Sam? Want to get him an early Christmas present?"  
"Well, I have been trying to think of an idea for a present for a while."  
"It would take time to find him, and if Stark found out, I would be willing to take my chances outside than facing his wrath. Isn't that right...Vision."  
Sam and I looked at him, hoping that he wouldn't screw us over. He looked a little undecided. Not surprised though, because he has a soul gold-er than his Mind Stone. I mean he can pick up Thor's hammer for goodness sake!  
"Well, um, I suppose that it would save a lot of lives. And we will be able to resolve the tension within the team."  
"Now, that is the spirit! Now what we need is my computer, Wanda, Steve and some painkillers because whenever I breathe I feel like someone is bashing my chest repeatedly with a metal club."  
XXX  
It was actually not a bad room for a prison. I mean where I am chilling now is more hellish, with the patronising therapists with their 'oh this is a safe space, no one will judge you' and 'just let your emotions pour out. It is the only way you can progress'. God, sometimes I want to take their flowery scarfs and tie it tightly around their necks.  
Unlike the hellish blinding white of the walls and the bed so hard that it makes Thor's abs look like pieces of sponge, I had off-colour cream walls, carpeted floors and bed that I could just sink into. It was more of a house/room arrest than being thrown into a dungeon with torture devices swaying from their chains.  
Vis helped me onto the bed. Once I lay down he gave me an 'I'm so sorry' pout and pulled up a pair of handcuffs that he somehow kept hidden? I don't get it either.  
I was at that point way too tired to even protest the point with him, nor with anyone around. If I only knew then what I know now, my word, life would be about a thousand times easier.  
XXX  
Captain Rogers came into the room about half an hour later. Sam and Vis gave each other a look and left immediately. I hoped that they could pull the whole "Let's save Bucky from turning into dust in a couple of years" rescue mission.  
I must just tell you I was really hopped up on the painkillers; my brain was a mess and a half. What you are about to witness now is like watching those YouTube vids with the girls who just got out of dental surgery and they are all high as fuck and say the stupidest shit.  
"Mace? You said you wanted to talk."  
"Sure Captain Rogers. Hey, so you know you were born on the fourth of July?"  
This took the Cap off guard a bit. "Yessssss? How...? Never mind what are you getting at?"  
"So like that movie, 'Born on the fourth of July...' Oh my God!" I went all wide-eyed. "You were born on the fourth of July. You were made a patriotic baby from the start. It was written in the stars...and strips and fireworks." (Add inane laughter)  
"Yes, ok, so I see the painkillers have taken effect." He sighed.  
"Aye, aye Captain Rogers...Holy crapola; it is like the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song. I swear I saw it on Tumblr. Someone would go on by saying 'Are you ready kids?' and I would go on 'aye aye Captain' again. And then they would say, 'Ooooooohh.'" I began to sing. Cap's face turned a bright red an looked around. "'Who lived as a capsicle under the sea? Cap-tain Rog-ers! Saluting hello and killing Nazis!'"  
"Alright now, Mace, it is time to go to sleep. I will speak to you tomorrow."  
"Alllrriiiighttt." I felt my eyelids growing heavy and my head spin. "That is a gooooood idea."  
He helped me to lie on my back. The world was starting to blackout. The last thing I remember was:  
"Hey Cap."  
Sigh. "Yes, Mace."  
"I'm on your side the most. You wanna know why?"  
"Yes, Mace."  
I whispered, "Because you are worthy. You moved Miljnor and the best bit was that you are humble enough not to show it off."  
And I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

Thank everything good and holy that I regained my senses the next morning. I sure as hell needed it for the shitstorm that was forming up ahead.

I, of course remembered what high me said to Cap and I covered my face in embarrassment. I sang that song. SANG IT! Oh and not to mention that I knew that he was just as worthy as Thor and Vision because Miljnor liked him. Let me put it in perspective that I had a dream about chilling on a beach, sipping martinis. My dreams were and are more realistic than this.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from the door.

I cast my eyes to the door to see a lady who must have been appointed 'Babysitter', a glorious job that involved feeding me, taking me for my walkies and a shower, I hoped to God. It was two days since water other than my own sweat touched my skin.

This girl was timid in structure, but I could see from her face that she would rather deliver a nuclear bomb through a portal to save New York than being my maid. Her ebony hair curled slightly at the base of her neck and her eyes matched the jade green shirt covered by the black jacket. There was something familiar about her. My mind tried to run through all of the names and faces of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, hoping that something would come to mind, but it came to no avail.

Maybe she is a doppelganger of someone from my own world?

"Yeah, um, yup. I am fine thanks."

She nodded, "Good, good. I have been instructed by Mr Stark to bring you to him."

My heart started to beat quickly. It couldn't be anything good, right? "Did he say why?"

"Something about a laptop. I am in no position to ask why."

Brilliant. Whatever Stark had in store for me was a lot of uncomfortable questions that I didn't have an answer for...most probably. The lore on the MCU was limited to only the movies (I never could be arsed to watch through the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the thousand other spin-offs) and sure I know a lot of it, but it is not like I can predict what is gonna happen in the fourth Avengers movie. Sure there is Captain Marvel and probably some time-turning shit, but that is the extent of my knowledge. Oh and I had probably change the future, so I can't tell what will happen next.

"Oh, ok, cool," I said in my dorkish way. I start to push myself up, struggling to get into the wheelchair. I expected this woman to help me but she just gave me a distant look.

"Um, hello. Can you please help me here?"

She blinked like she remembered that she did indeed live on that planet and not on Mars. Whoa, wait...why the hell haven't they colonised Mars yet? I mean Stark has the tech and there must be some valuable stuff there. Sorry...anyway...

"Yes, of course." She strode over to me. She had one hell of a determined expression on her face. It kinda scared me, but what could I do? It was not like I had a bunch of roads to go down.

She clutched onto my arm and roughly pulled me up.

"Hey!" I exclaim but she didn't seem to notice. She just pulled me into the chair. A few more shots of pain shivered through my nerves. My brain knocked around in my head, which, is as you might expect not a very pleasant experience.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry whatsoever. She gripped the chair handles as if they were the reins on an unbroken horse, and she pushed with such a force that it made me nearly fly out of it.

This person has some serious anger issues.

I clung to the side of the chair as she flew me towards the rec room. It was exactly the same as the day before, except with a few smashed bottles of wine, and a suspicious liquid dripping from the wall, other than that it was pretty normal.

There was no Stark though.

"Where is Tony?" I asked Angry Bird. She ignored me as I heard the doors shut and lock behind me.

This cannot be good. I gulped.

"What, what are you doing?" She just continued to walk without a second word past me and towards where my Serea lay, still plugged up to the screen and on sleep mode, but I could see the red light buzzing, telling me that she still had about another half-an-hour left.

This lady gently drew her fingers across the keyboard and gave a chuckle. She turned around and grinned a toothy and very attractive grin at me. That smile I knew. I knew it from anywhere. Then all the little pieces fell into place in my mind and I am sure you readers know who I am talking about.

You know all of those genderblender drawings on Pintrest, about what a character would look like if they were a boy or a girl? There was one in particular that looked extremely realistic, maybe it was Photoshop or something, but it was exactly what this 'girl' looked like now.

I should have been afraid, considering who it was, any normal person would be, but all I wanted to do was to collapse on the ground hand allow my heart's mini-palpitations to kill me. I had to bite my tongue to hold back the gurgling squeal that was rising up in my throat.

"Holy crap on a cracker." I whispered in awe. "Loki."

XXX

"What gave it away?" The female voice dropped into that sexy British accent that we all love. There was a line of electric light that rolled across that body. The skirt was replaced by some sweet literal tight-ass fabric and that familiar green and black tunic fluttered into existence. The hair and the eyes stayed the same though. That luscious black hair that looks like it was stolen from an vogue photo-shoot and what is known in the fandom world as 'fanfiction green eyes' (practically any character with green eyes has it when written into a fanfic. Look at Dean Winchester for example).

Sorry about that. And sorry for future ogles for which I am for certain gonna do.

"You looked like the female version of Tom Hiddleston. That usually does it."

A knife appeared in his hands. I smiled as I thought of the story when Loki changed into a snake (because Thor loves snakes) and when Thor went to pick him up to admire him and Loki went "Blurgghhh, yeah it is me" and stabbed him. He was eight at the time. He took the knife and twirled it between his fingers.

"Oh yes. I did hear all about that. Thor ranted for hours on end about it. It took a very strong spell to shut him up. And most of it was gibberish about a landfill planet call Sakaar and my very dear friend Banner."

Sometimes I forget that he is still the god of mischief. He hasn't redeemed himself yet.

"But," he continued. "I got the gist of it. A girl who can portal herself here, starts wanting to save everybody from their ultimate destruction."

"To be honest, I didn't do that..."

He cut me off with a laugh, "You don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what?" I asked because I had no fucking clue on what he was going on about.

"That you have a magic in you. It is weak, but I can feel it ebbing. I figured you were the one who transported yourself here."

I gave him a bemused look. Me magic?! That was utter ridiculousness. In this world, our world, magic does not exist, or if it did, God would have struck me down already, according to Dad.

"That is...no, no...some weird alien thing portaled me here so I can help them predict the future. It is no doubt that dick Thanos's Voldermort-looking minion. Anyway, that doesn't matter, what does matter is what you are going to do with me."

I am open to anything you suggest. Like anything. I will do it.

"I want you to come with me. As your punishment to bring Thor's attention to me, I need you to tell me everything, and not just about my future, but your world. I am curious about how your world fits into this one and, of course, if there really is anything to gain from it.

I felt a huge grin cross my face. I was going to go to Asgard. Asgard! The realm of gods. My word on Earth! I could just see the Rainbow bridge and meeting Thor's forgettable friends that if held a gun to my head I still couldn't tell you who they are. Oh and I would get to meet Idris Elba! Of course he probably already knew that.

"Really! That is awesome! Oh, my God. I don't believe it! When do we start?"

Loki's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean you actually want to be taken as a prisoner under my rule? Just like that? No screaming for help, or tricking me or fighting? You want to go?"

"Yeah, it would be awesome! I mean you are such a softy when it comes to actually being ruler. Hell, you made a statue of yourself and a play about how wonderful you are. Do you actually think you scare me? Everyone in my world doesn't think so. We think you are a smol cuddly kitten who needs to be protected at all cost. Especially from the directors. They have a thing about killing you off at every moment they possibly can."

Loki actually looked at me worried, "Aren't you afraid that I am going to hand you over?"

"Nope," I said with conviction.

"Alright. What about your pets here? Aren't they all going to be worried about your sudden disappearance?"

"They will be fine." I mean I hoped they would be fine. I dunno if they were. I knew Bucky would need to be found, and I should technically try and fight my way to Cap or Stark...but it was motherfucking Loki. And I hate saying it: I am a Loki stan way more than a Bucky stan and he was so hot so cut me some slack.

"Ok." I loved how Loki became doubtful of his decision. Like I would also be worried if some eighteen year old begged to be a slave (sexy and in a non-sexy way) for her life. Loki still has some sort of morals. He is not heartless.

A sudden siren of alarms began to ring. A thousand footsteps resounded outside the door.

"Loki, if I were you. I wouldn't hang around long to see what that is all about. Do you want to take me or not?"

His eyes flickered to the door and back at me. "You better hold onto your chair."


	8. Chapter Eight

No matter how many times I portal jump I will never get used to that nauseating feeling. This though was not like a normal portal. Not a simple hop, skip and a jump to the other side. It's like being in the fastest roller-coaster ride ever, except it goes triple as fast. I physically couldn't breathe, and the shooting lights of the portal was not kind to my brain.

It felt like a century before I hit dry, stable land. I was jacked up to see if it was Heimdall, with his cool golden eyes and being totally kickass.

Except it wasn't him.

It was that other guy...you know him from Ragnorok...what is his name now...Ya, know him with the shaved head, played by Karl Urban...? Ugh just give me a minute it will come back to me now...

In one corner he was already starting with his Midgardian collection: There were bicycles with missing wheels and gym weights and a whole bunch of that crap that TV adverts claim will make your friends jealous of you. You know the usual Veri-mark mops and lawnmowers...

Skurge! That is his name! I think...? Once I am allowed my Wi-Fi privileges back I will look it up.

Anyway, he was just chilling there next to Des and Troy (put them together and you get DesTroy), looking bored to Hel. When he saw Loki and me appearing he smiled.

"Right boss, you got her!" He exclaimed. God, no wonder Loki hired him. He is such a friggen Yes-Man. I know he redeems himself in the future or whatever but since I messed up the timeline so much I am lucky that I am still in one whole piece. "I knew you would!"

Loki just rolled his eyes as he stalked past him. "Just take the girl and the chair and follow me."

"But, um, but who will guard here when I am gone?"

A deep sigh as Loki halted. "We are honestly just going across the bridge. Asgard will not crumble to pieces because there is no one guarding it."

Oh, just you wait. In two years you will be wishing that was the fact. You can't even protect the realm with him there. Damn, he betrays your ass!

He gave Loki a sceptical look, but the intimidating glare shot back at him...he quickly made up his mind.

"You are right of course, Your Majesty. You do know..."

"Oh shut up." He strode off down the Rainbow-Bridge. I thank the costume department for making him wear tight pants. Really tight pants. I don't think we appreciate it enough. Let's have a moment of silence for his butt that we may or may not ever see again.

...

...

...

Right, let's carry on. My wayward son.

(Sorry they put me on these weird-ass drugs that make me trippy for an hour or two. You are going to have to be patient with me.)

So Skurge pushes me down the path, which from a panoramic far-shot must have looked hilarious af. Like Heimdall must have been seeing this and going what the actual fuck anymore. No wonder he escaped to live as a hermit.

During the long trek (a very, very, very long trek), I had time to do a bit of sight-seeing. It was indescribable.

Unlike Midgard, this realm did have an edge that led out to space. A giant waterfall gushed over the edge. I remembered the funeral scene with Frigga floating off into another world. Valhalla, I think is the name. I love the sky change from the pitch black of the space sky slowly getting lighter until it was daylight. All the stars faded away in turn for a giant one. I understand why Loki would rather take over this land than his frosty home planet.

True as nuts when we got to the entrance there was a giant erected statue, still in the middle of being built. There were only a pair of legs and the bottom half of the torso built and I could only imagine that the rest was not going to be built any time soon. Loki knew that as well and I got a glare for my troubles. Not that I didn't deserve it or anything, I probably did in his eyes since I did ruin his career of the ultimate ruler of Asgard.

All around me were curious eyes from the merchants and the most beautiful women I have ever seen. They all look like nymphs in the silky robes and their hair pinned up in intricate waves. A girl about my age, maybe a bit older, with rich crimson hair and stunning blue eyes gave me a wink as I rolled past her. I never got her name and to this day I kind of regret it. Not every day you can say that how I got over my asshat of a crush was to make out with a freaking goddess from Asgard.

Sorry 'bout that. Where was I? Oh right. Most of the stares were directed at Loki, and they all instinctively moved away from him in fear that they might be chosen to be next on his hit list. I suppose they had a lot to fear since he did bind is brother in some God-forsaken (I suppose it really is God-forsaken there) place at the bottom of the main palace. Only if they knew the squishy sweetie that was under that tough, beautiful exterior. He just has daddy issues, that's all.

I could continue to describe the long trek to the holding room, but honestly, it is all a bit hazy. Either that or it is the medicine talking again. I remember how in awe I was of the intricately built walls and the accessories that went along with it. I remember thinking not even the Thor cast and crew got to experience this in its full wonder.

I wish that it existed in this world. I mean I don't want an alien invasion, but I suppose since Trump is in charge he would remove aliens from America. Sorry, that was a bad pun. I think I will wait until these meds wear off before I continue...

XXX

Right sorry about all of that.

So I was escorted to a small room on the side. Once I walked in I saw Thor chained to a chair. I had to hold back an inappropriate laugh because it looked exactly like that scene in Sakaar where Valkyrie ties him to a chair and he says 'Surprise!'

Before I go on, what is Valkyrie's real name? I know in the comics that she is a white Viking chick and she has a legit name, not the name of the section of the Asgardian army. It is like calling a person Marine or Navy. Actually, that is a kick-ass name. After all of this, I will go and research it.

Anyway...

Thor's eyes widened when he saw me. He struggled to say something, but his mouth physically could not open to talking.

Loki rolled his eyes with such a sassy motion and clicked his fingers.

"...and that is not the end of it! You bring her here?! She has done nothing except breathing and she is now your prisoner?"

"Um, actually..." I pipe up.

"It is not her fault that she is here. She is trying to help me and she, believe it or not, she has some interesting information about another..."

Click. I turned my head and raised my eyebrow.

"Really, Loki?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "He was speaking too much and too loud." He smiled at Thor. "This is how it is going to be. I talk...and that is all. Believe it or not, brother, she came here out by her own violation. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but she tells me that her world praises me of the god that I am. So...what is going to happen is that I am going to find out my fate, and then I will decide if she is useful enough to stay with us."

My heart started to thump. "You want to kill me?"

"No, I will not. But if I find it more worth my time to hand you over to these villains that you are going on about. They can do whatever they want."

Sure you will.

"Now, you are going to show me this prophecy about my fate."

"I think that maybe we should watch the last Thor movie because besides that it is the best movie out of them all, it is a lot longer than the five minutes on the screen when you die. Just get my laptop and I will reveal everything. Wait, where is my laptop?"

He clicked his fingers and the Serea appeared. I opened her up and pressed the on button. Nothing. I did it again. Nothing.

"What is wrong?"

"I need a charger. She is dead."

Loki whispered something under his breath like 'you have got to be fucking kidding me.'

"Then we are going to get one. I will get gate-man to get one. It can join the rest of his junk."


	9. Chapter Nine

"That was unexpected," Loki said after watching his screen time in Infinity War. "And you say that I am permanently dead."

I shrugged my shoulders. "That depends on the directors. In my time Avengers 4 part 2 only comes out in a few months and I haven't had the energy to look up any news about it."

"Right." Loki leaned back on the couch, his fingers tip to tip. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, your sister does not appear until Odin dies in two years. You can choose to follow the plot of the movie where you bang Jeff Goldblum to be popular and Thor gets a boyfriend or you can follow your path where you don't die. It is your own choice."

Loki looked to the side where he saw Thor's desperate face. He was frantically rocking when he saw Bruce Banner. His eyes soften when he saw his brother in pain. Loki was like that as we all know.

"I am certainly not going to wait around that long. If my position is threatened already by two others, I would not like to leave it until we walk into their hands. I think we are going to need to gather all the strength we can if we are to defeat Thanos."

I felt a huge smile across my face. "Does this mean that I am not going to be handed over to the enemy?"

"Maybe. But not today. You are still of use to me. Your magic combined with your knowledge makes you a powerful ally."

I raised my eyebrow. What was it with him and his persistence about my "magic ability"?

"Loki, how many times have I gotta say: I have no magic. Nada, zip, zilch, zero, nought. I was brought here by Dr Strange to warn me about the aliens who want to attack my Earth."

"That may be so, but that does not deny you the fact that you still have a strong power radiating off of you. It is underdeveloped like it has been dormant for a while."

I was a bit overwhelmed with the thought of me being able to wield any type of magic. I could just imagine the look on Mom and Dad's face when I came home and said "Surprise Motherfuckers!" then start shooting rainbows and scaring the absolute shits out of them. That would be worthwhile, I thought.

I looked at my hands. Could it be possible? I had no idea. Did I want to try and find out? Oh hell yes.

"I wouldn't be surprised, I grew up in a family where repression was the order of the day."

"Don't I know it." He smiled at me. "Why don't you and I have a little practice session where I can teach you some practical skills? Maybe self-healing is a good start."

He took the chair and begun to wheel me away when I told him to stop.

"I think we should let Thor go."

His face changed from a smile to a frown. "Why? He is so quiet. And not pestering me."

"Well, who else is going to convince the Avengers to fight with us against the Giant Purple Head? And anyway he can start preparations on a trip to Sakaar. Bruce Banner and Valkyrie can prove useful. Maybe sending a search party after Strange would be on the table."

He sighed. "I suppose so." He clicked his fingers and Thor sprung up.

"Finally!" he held his hand out for his precious hammer. I got to him after a few awkward minutes he got it. He glared at us, fighting with himself if it was worth it to throw the weapon in our faces. Thank goodness he thought the better of it.

"This is not over, brother," were the last words before he disappeared.


	10. Chapter Ten

One might think that I would have been carted off to a magical room like Harry Potter did when he was learning about his Patronus, but no, it was nothing like that at all.

The room was that...a room. It had a balcony, I suppose, with a wonderful view of the edge of Asgard and outer space. It was surreal, like something that a surrealist artist would have painted. I wish to find the words to describe what I saw, but my memory fails me, and even if I could, I couldn't find the words to explain what I saw.

There was a saddened expression on Loki's face. He absentmindedly ran his finger along the walls, leaving a trail of golden sparks in their wake. It hit me.

"You used to be taught your magic by Frigga in here, right?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could clasp my hands around it, but Loki didn't seem offended.

"Yes, that is true. Mother and I spent hours here trying out new tricks." A small smile pulled at his lips. "My favourite memory is the one mentioned in the film. The one when I changed into a snake. The whole story is that Mother and I were practising concealing weapons when changing form. Snakes were the first creature that I learned to change into because it was the easiest. It just so happened that Thor favoured the creature the most. Mother was the one who thought it would be funny if I were to hide in the room when she would call my brother to help her with a few things. The door was conveniently left open and Thor walked past. He nearly burst with excitement when he saw me. He ran over and picked me up and...well...you know the rest."

I blinked. Frigga was the one who came up with the idea?! Who would have thought the regal queen would have even considered the possibility? No wonder Loki was like he was...

"You do not need to gawp like that," Loki said as I snapped out of my awe. The tears that formed in the corners of his eyes were dry and he had his snarky smile pasted on his face. No doubt he was using some sort of trick to hide his feelings, but I knew better than to push. He wasn't going to cry in front of some random stranger. "Let's begin. Close your eyes."

I eyed him suspiciously, reluctant to do what he asked. You never can trust a trickster. But I did it anyway.

"Now imagine you are enclosed in a bubble. Your bubble can be whatever you feel like. Just somewhere comfortable."

Images of my bed, with a good book, or a few unfinished ones beside it, flashed through my mind. I could feel the smoothness of the sheets and the warmth of my duvet. My laptop provided extra heat on my lap, churning away as I typed fan fiction that would make even the most sexually open people blush. A bowl of popcorn that I managed to sneak in alongside mother's lemonade sat precariously over my fake bible covers ('Never too many bibles' they say, which is how I managed to read some dime romance novels). I felt myself relaxing as if I were back there in that room, lying to my parents that I was sick so I wouldn't have to go to church.

"I can sense that you are now relaxed. Now, in your head, reach out in your bubble and place your hands on the walls."

In my head, I felt my hand reach out and touch the dull plaster. I could feel a coolness over my imaginary hands.

"The walls are your source of power. The touch of it must make you feel strong, even by a miniscule amount. Tap into that power. It will heal you and bring you back to your original strength."

I squeezed my eyes tight as I willed my strength to flow into me.

Nothing.

I tried again, pushing harder but only a headache arose.

"Loki, I don't understand," I said after a few minutes. I collapsed back into the wheelchair, panting. "I did everything that you said. I imagined my bubble and I felt the walls, yet I am the same."

"It simply could take more time for you to access your power. Living in a world where magic is repressed means that it could take a few days for you to do the simplest of tricks."

I nodded, even though deep down in my stomach I just knew that that was simply not true. I could feel the power that my bubble gave off, but nothing happened. It was like the power was blocked from the route I wanted it to take. It was pulling into a different direction altogether like it was suited for something else.

But I trusted Loki's judgement. He was the god of Trickery and Mischief after all and he knew more magic than the whole of my world put together.

"I think it is time for a meal, don't you think? I know I can't do magic on an empty stomach."

XXX

Oh my God! The food. How can I forget mentioning the food since it was the highlight of my adventure?

There were chickens of every size, the juiciest, sweetest damn grapes that I have ever tasted, salads and veggies of every kind, and I mean every kind because there were things that I had never seen. Tasted good though.

And that was just starters. For the main course, there were a thousand cuts of beef, lamb, pork and an interesting suspicious looking meat. There was normal bread, seeded bread, brown bread and white bread and bread made from honey and oats. The sandwiches that I made tasted awesome.

For dessert was a bit more disappointing since there were only fruit and sweet bread. I do remember that chocolate would be a commodity in the world, because of the novelisation of Ragnorok mentioned it. But it was tasty and amazing! Living in my holy-than-thou house meant that there were only water and a dulled watered-down orange juice. I tried to reason with them with the Bible because even Jesus turned water into wine, but when you use the Bible to prove a Thumper right it does not apply.

Whatever, it was food that I did not have to pay for so I was happy. And I was served by beautiful men and women, who I swear were nymphs. They had that ethereal glow around them, and they had real smiles. I could see the gimmer in their eyes. I felt it strange that they were happy to serve Loki after the shit-up he made, but somehow, I am pretty sure that they knew it was Loki all along. They were happy he wasn't killing anyone and that they were treated well so they had no qualms with him.

Loki was happy as well. From all the movies, there were only a few times that I had seen him truly happy. The rest was destruction and death that twisted through his stomach like a knife. Which reminded me...

"Loki?" I began after swallowing the last of the pheasant leg.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do about Odin?"

There was a hushed silence when his name was mentioned. I felt anxiety sinking to the pit of my stomach.

Loki swished the wine thoughtfully. "Well, I thought I will leave him on Midgard."

I blinked. "Why?"

"Because he is an ass. And he lied to me about being of Jotunheim descent, and he lied to us about having a sister who happens to be the goddess of Death. I think his banishment is enough."

"Loki, you lie all the time. You have faked your death more times than I have fingers on my hands."

He leaned forward, with a glint in his eye. "Yes, but that is my trait; that is my domain. I am the Trickster god, it is who I am. The Allfather's job was to protect us, but he failed us too many times, starting before stealing me, and before the Valkyries death. He did it since the world's beginning when he created Asgard around Death."

This hit me in the feels. I never knew that he had claimed the moral high ground, but I did not care. It was beautiful and he was probably faking the speech, but what the hell, he had a point.

"He is dead in three years anyway, and he dies peacefully," I said before I even knew it. Loki smiled.

"I thought so. Let's continue with your introductory feast. You have a lot of work to do after it."

XXX

Hey bokkies

Sorry about the delay, but exams are a bitch. I will try to continue on time, but I don't promise anything

Love thecapefangirl


	11. Chapter Eleven

For the rest of the afternoon, we worked, taking breaks...never. (I would rather not talk about toilet breaks; those are some bad, bad memories) My head was dizzy and no doubt red from exertion and I felt sweat pouring out every orifice I have on my body, and nothing came out of it.

"Please, for the love of God, can I stop," I asked after the millionth time I tried to tap into my power. "There is obviously nothing there."

"I am never wrong," he replied, although I could hear the doubt in his voice. I knew he was so sure that I had some sort of magical ability, and I would have been willing to believe him if something, anything, came out of those hours spent of me looking constipated.

He wearily spun on his heel to the balcony. With hands clasped behind his back, Loki looked to the horizon for some sort of miracle answer to all his problems. I collapsed back in my seat and reflected on the few days I have spent in MCU. For the sake of gathering my thoughts, let's review exactly the amount of crap that I went through for the past three days (or was it two? Time was very strange there.)

I had managed to fall through a portal, compliments of my friend Strange.

Peter friggen' Parker swings across the whole of Manhattan to 177 A Bleecker Street.

There I was told that I was a subject of great interest because I pirate movies onto my laptop and have extensive knowledge about that world. Also, the only reason that they exist is because of some weird-ass explanation that we are practically gods of each of these worlds.

Some alien creature somehow learnt it from...something? That wasn't clear. Maybe I would ask them if they try not to kill me.

Anyway, they invade the place and I, yet again get transported to the Avengers hideout. There I made Tony and Stephan hate each other and cause an early Civil War. Thor flies off to Asgard and gets captured.

Loki arrives on the scene that day and I am told that I had a magic ability to do shit that I could not tap into.

That sounds about right.

I sat there with each thought running through my brain. How did I manage to get myself into such a mess? I had one job, and that was to not get myself into weird magical shit. Maybe my mom and dad knew that and they were doing that terrible parenting thing that every fictional parent does: lie to your children to 'protect them' until they get annoyed and do it anyway to say "screw you" to their parents without any ability to protect themselves. Literally every YA novel in this world (and that I suppose. It is getting quite tiring trying to express the difference between the two. Any ideas on how I could differentiate between the two? Wait...I suppose you can't because you would have read this when I am finished...Ugh never mind!).

I could see Loki formulating a plan in his mind. And I did not like it.

"Why?" I hear you ask very loudly. Well, it is fucking Loki! What do you expect from him? I had images of being chained up and forced to do...wait is that bad...? Sorry I will try and keep this PG-rated (I'm not doing a good job, aren't I...?)

"Ok, this the deal. I try one more thing. If I am wrong I will apologise for putting you through Hel, if I am right then, you are going to have to do something for me."

There was a gleam in his eye that scared me quite a bit. Just like from The Avengers when he hypnotised all those people with the Mind Stone in his sceptre thingumabob. His eyes looked as tired as I felt and I knew that he wanted out as much as I did, so I sighed and resigned myself to the fact that I was not going anywhere until I did as he said.

"Ok, fine then." I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes and automatically created the bubble around me.

"You are going to do as before." Loki's voice drifted into my subconscious. "Touch the bubble and allow its strength to flow into you."

I reached out planted my palms firmly onto the surface of the purple wall. I felt the strength of the power flow into me. Energy was revived in me and I, beside the fact I was confined to a chair, felt like I could take over the world.

"Instead of diverting your energy to your areas of pain, focus it only at the tips of your fingers and only there. Feel the power building up at the tips of your fingers."

Like, most things in life, it was easy, to begin with (almost like writing this book. It was good in the beginning, and now I am tired and lazy). I concentrated the power at the tips of my fingers and held it there. That, of course, was until a surge of power popped out of nowhere. The energy nearly threw me backwards.

"Now, this is the most difficult part. Control that energy and focus it onto a certain point in the room. In your mind's eye, image a place that you want to be in this moment. Any place would do."

I started to get a little inkling on what he thought the capacity of my powers were.

"Loki, I am telling you this is not gonna work," I said through gritted teeth.

"I asked you to trust me, so trust me. Have you got a place in mind?"

I had indeed. You may think it was my room, my Batcave, but it was in fact at the bistro by the sea. I imagined the last place that I was before this shitstorm started.

"Yes!"

"Now, move your hands in a circular motion and release your power at a steady pace."

I focused on that small café table by the ocean while I moved my exhausted hands in circles. Streaming from my fingers was a wispy white flow of magic of some kind. I cautiously opened my eyes to see a spiral of light spinning around in a circle. An oval picture appeared of my haven, except it was night time there, and looked like a beginning scene from a horror movie.

"Don't lose your concentration!" Loki shouted, but it was too late. I was concentrating too hard on the vision in front of me to keep moving my hands. The portal, for I was sure it was without a doubt a portal, flickered like an old TV. The next second it had disappeared: the magic had stopped flowing from my hands.

I collapsed back on my seat, short of breath. I could not believe that a) Loki was right and b) LOKI WAS RIGHT! I had the ability to fly anywhere and everywhere if I wanted to. I would not need to drive a car or pay a stupendous amount of money on planes and petrol. The world was my oyster and I was damn well gonna go and explore it.

But, as you imagine, it raised a lot of questions. Was it I who opened the portal? If so, why did Strange lie to me? Are there aliens after me, or were those things after Strange? Was that even Strange at all?!

I looked up at Loki, who had a smug smile pasted on his face.

"I swear to God if you said 'I told you so' I am going to transport your self-righteous ass to Hell, a.k.a. my town and you do not want to spend the rest of your days in Hickville.

Loki suppressed a smile and looked at me rather with pride at my outburst than fear. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. A soothing wave of coolness flooded into my broken bones and pain-filled lungs. The next breath I breathed was one out of relief rather than a constant ache.

"Thanks," I muttered, my face burning up when I realised how close I was to Loki's face. For all realness, he was beautiful. I mean not like this Earth's counterpart, who is gorgeous as he is. Loki exuded an aura of magic and deadly attractiveness if that makes sense. My heart pounded as he stared into my eyes a little longer than what was normal.

Listen up, peeps, I think the most unreal part of this whole journey was the fact that...Shit, someone is coming. Oh God, it is mom and dad, yet for another throw at trying to exorcise the 'demon' in me. Help my soul!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sorry about that. As you can see, this doubles as a diary of sorts. I hate to inflict my current position onto you, but it would be very awkward with random stops without explanation.

Anywho, as I was saying, this was the most unreal part of the journey. He leaned in a little closer, almost my lips touching his soft lips. His pupils had dilated ever so slightly as he brushed my drenched hair away from my cheek. He put one hand onto my shoulder and the other one snaked down my torso to the base of my spine. My body began to shake, not out of fear or the cold, but the intimacy of the touch.

You must understand, this is the closest I have ever been to a male in my life, besides my family. I didn't know what I had to do. Should I kiss him? Should I push him away? Should I make an awkward comment, then laugh at my own stupid joke? I had no cooking clue on how I should have proceeded from there.

Loki leaned down to whisper in my ear, not before drawing his lips across my cheek.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." His voice was deep and ruff. From TV shows I knew exactly how this conversation would have ended. "Pretending to be my father had not exactly helped me, and being Loki, less so. But now I can finally let myself go."

Oh, my throbbing heart! I thought I felt my cheeks turn a bright red. He actually wants me to do that with him! My first time would be with a god. Just think how amazing this is going to feel! I was going to experience what every Deviant Artist had drawn a thousand times. HA SUCK IT PRADA HANDBAG! YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE WITH TATE, BUT I HAVE WON THE WAR WITH LOKI!

Well, I would have, if Thor did not choose that exact moment to bash through the window like the colossal god that he was. His trustworthy hammer shone brightly in his hand as the sunlight glinted off of it and into our eyes. It was nice of him that to stop his hammer a centimetre from flying into my face.

Thor himself looked a bit bedraggled. He had a bruise around his left eye, cuts pepper over his face and arms, and his hair changed from the sun-drop gold to a mattered mess of grease, dirt and leaves. Oh, did I mention that it had been shorn into the new recognisable style that we all know and love? It hadn't been as long as I expected for him to arrive back onto Asgard. I expected another week, at the least, not a day. But then again time on Sakaar differs from the realm of Asgard. Remember in Ragnorok Thor arrived two weeks later than Loki. Was it two weeks…? You must forgive my memory. Lack of any entertainment besides the thousand pieces puzzle is done that to a person.

"I have retrieved Banner from Sakaar and the Valkyrie. I also managed to retrieve a few more rebels for our cause…Wait?" Thor turned his head from Loki to me, the back at Loki. "What is going on here?!"

He had his angry voice on. Which, if you have learnt anything from the MCU is a very, very bad thing to witness. Or worse, to be on the receiving end of it. Well, honestly, I don't blame him. I mean what if your rebel brother was about he was about to bang a relatively innocent girl, and you knew that he was going to poison her mind fill of deviant ideas and make a Bonnie and Clyde duo, I think you might also be a little worried…just a little anyway.

"Nothing!" Loki and I exclaimed at the same time. He gripped my shoulder and pushed me onto the floor behind him. Look, I understand you need to put up a pretence, but ya do not need to be a dick about it. I am thankful that at least he healed me beforehand because that would be very, very, very painful.

While I was enjoying the cold embrace of the floor, Loki continued. "I was just teaching the girl how to tap into her magical ability. And heal her, since no-one has had the decency to provide her with such a comfort. Anyway, brother, tell me about your adventures to this Sakaar place. I'm sure that it was quite a journey."

Thor looked from me to Loki with his eyebrow raised. He was not convinced in the slightest even though everything that Loki said was the truth. Well, the half-truth, but close enough. That is a brilliant tactic to use. A way to tell the truth and lie at the same time, brilliant! Thor, not taking his eyes off of this brother, continued.

"It was wonderful. No, actually it was brilliant." I could hear the sarcasm thick in his voice. I just knew he was about to have a huge rant about all the crappy things that have happened on his journey, then end the outburst with saying 'so yeah, it was great!' after comparing our luxury time spent there on Asgard.

Let's begin. If I remember it correctly, it went something like this:

"So, I arrived about three months ago on the trash planet. Within three months, a geriatric with shot nerves and rusty implements cut my hair. Not to mention that I was confronted by a flamboyant sociopath who has a taste for death by electric shock. Oh didn't I tell you, my hammer got lost in space? Lost in space! As you can see it is back in safe hands by pure luck, but that comes later in the story. I had to face off against Banner when I won. Trying to find Valkyrie was not as difficult as I thought, she was drinking the bar. Trying to tell her that some girl from another universe was not as easy as I thought, and I was detained for a month for insanity until I broke free with the help of my rebel friends. I used that technique to calm down Bruce down from that video clip that you showed me, but like in the clip, he destroyed the ship within one hit. I had to flirt…let me repeat…flirt! With that…man to get the code for the ship since I did not memorise the one that Loki put in. Thank Odin that he had a short memory and didn't remember me from the prison breakout. From there…" He took a deep breath in and squeezed his eyes closed. "From there I broke out by using the large ship where we all managed to fit in. By evading about twenty enemy ships we managed to fly through the Anus back here. My first stroke of luck was when my hammer just happened to be floating randomly in space. What are the chances of that happening? So in summary, while you were here eating pheasant and playing magic tricks, I was out in the real world and fighting for my life. So yeah…it was wonderful."

Called it!

I looked away in shame, my cheeks heated up to a thousand degrees. Loki did not even hint at an embarrassing emotion in his soul.

"Well, it did sound fun, but we need to finish with play time," Loki said in his bored voice. "While you were fighting space pirates, we discovered that our friend here was the one who created the portal, not the Wizard. We need to get answers from this Midgardian before we continue with our journey."

"Wait…wait, you are telling me that I spent three months in that Hell before I escaped by myself, and you could have given me some help? Seriously? Really?"

"We found out about two minutes before you arrived. And anyway, you are here aren't you? Let's get onto the next mission!"

Loki and I walked out of the room and behind us, we heard Thor grumbling and muttering about how he never catches a break, and how he was born into the wrong family.

I did not notice though, because once Thor stomped off into his chamber, Loki pulled me into the nearest room. My God that was an event that I never want to forget.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

For the more delicate of the readers out there, I shall not recount the details in depth. Also, it purely was quite a blur for me. Everything happened so fast. I mean beside the fact I spent like fifteen minutes kissing one of the hottest beings in the entire Universe of the MCU...no that is actually it. Let's just say that we put the Kama Sutra to shame.

Speaking of shame, if my mom and dad ever heard about my various positions in depth, beside that it would be a video worthy moment. Actually, it wouldn't be shameful, it would be hilarious. I only wouldn't because I am still on my parent's payroll, and when I am out of here they will be paying for collage. If they knew of my exploits, I would actually have to get a job to pay my way outta here.

Anyway after a few cigars and untangled out of silky sheets, I got my shit together. For a fangirl, you would expect that I would have a nervous breakdown at the aspect that a hottie slept with me. I should be crying into the smooth, sweet blanket, "Oh that was amazing." I would exclaim through the tears, "You are so beautiful; this was beautiful." but I felt nothing during it. I mean that it was brilliant, and it was the best feeling in the world, but I felt nothing emotionally. Like it was a dream. I suppose it was since I did it with a fictional character.

Loki gracefully stood up from the bed, the sheet falling off of his pale body. Damn his ass was perfect. He walked over to a table, where a tray lay. The gilded platter was laced with a sweet honey cakes, jugs brimming with sweet bubbling wine, two chalices inviting me to have a deep drink.

"You know, Mace, have you thought about the future." Loki asked suddenly as he poured the wine into the goblets. He strode back with the glinting metal in his hand. I pushed myself back into the feathery pillows, my left hand clutching the ivory sheet to my chest, and my right hand stretched out towards the wine.

"What do you mean?" I said knowing fully what he meant.

"I mean," he joined me back in the bed, "what you plan to do when all of this is over. You and the rest of my brother's friends, save the universe from Thanos, and restore everything back to normal."

Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap

"I-I am going to probably go back home. I may not like my family, but I have friends there, and plus I need to wreak revenge on this specific bitch who has screwed my life over. You know," I turned over to face him. Damn his green eyes were beautiful. How could I reject them? "before I came here, I was readying myself to travel to the city, where I would study to become a famous lawyer, defending the weak and the innocent, doing something worthwhile for the world. In my world, they are the closest thing to superheroes, well mainly villains depending on perspective. So, if I go back, I could be actual hero. I could save my world from actual villains, instead of waiting months for justice...Holy crap!" I sprung forward, spilling wine on my chest.

I couldn't believe that I never thought of it before. It all makes sense. Plus, it was a brilliant way to change the topic. I know how stupid it sounds. I had a chance with Loki, but beside all fanfiction you have read, you realise how impractical it is? I have to grow old while he looks like that for the rest of his life. It is weird and I just cannot bear the thought of that. And it is not like I could bring him back here. Powers are practically useless in our universe, except my own, and imagine the scandal of a teen dating a thirty-something year old actor. It will not bode well for anyone.

"What?"

"My name. Justice. It is perfect. It was almost that I was born to do this!" I jumped down to the tiled floor. The sudden change in temperature shocked me slightly. "You have made me realise my full potential as a hero. I can travel across universes to my favourite lands and resolve problems before the author kills someone off. Maybe a code name is a good idea. Like Traveller, or the Jumper...or maybe Space-Mistress?" He gave me a confused look. "Yeah, I don't really like that much either. It will come to me soon enough. I suppose now what we should do is to stock up on food and follow up what is happening on Midgard. I have some pressing questions to Dr Strange that needs answering. Then we can all go get shawarma; me ideally back in my Universe."

"Mace." Loki said quietly. He got up from his position from the bed. I heard the soft tread I his footsteps behind me. A hand lightly snaked across my back and around my stomach. I'm not going to lie, it felt good. My body unexpectedly shivered when he moved my hair down my shoulder; his lips softy drag across the back of my neck. Ok, fine, I might only be physically attracted to him, and the physical shit feels a-ma-zing, but there is that saying: "never met your heroes" because they are never who they portray on the silver screen. I had the opposite problem with Loki. He is exactly as he is portrayed before Ragnorok. The dialogue maybe will explain it better.

Me, a little scared: Yeah...?

Loki, being a bit persuasive: Maybe, instead of going back home, you stay with me and help you to develop your powers.

Me, pushing him away because I know where he is going with this and I don't like it: Well, um, you know, I would love to stay, but...

Loki, ignoring that previous bit and turning me to face him: You are powerful. Extremely powerful. You have a skill that a few can achieve without magical objects. Just imagine a world after the mission; you will be celebrated as a hero. Everyone will praise you as a goddess who you are. If you go back to your world...you will be an outsider; a freak that no-one will understand. You will never be able to live your life normally ever again.

...

(Look, he has a point, since I am in this madhouse, and no-one believes me.)

...

You are better to stay will me, where you can wield power, me by your side, and..."

He puts his arms around me and pulls me closer, then whispers in his gruff, sexy voice...

"you and I can rule this universe, our way."

This is code for "you are going to be a pawn for my ultimate ruling or something". And as much as that sounds cool, I am not into that whole kinky submissive thing.

Luckily for me, if you can call it luck, Thor bashed through the door at that moment. He looked from Loki, to me, who was scrambling for a blanket to cover my body. Thor, who is an angry gentleman, had the decency to look away with a super red face.

When I covered my nudity, he turned around and stormed up to Loki.

"FOR ASGARD'S SAKE! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS...!" I can't remember the exact monologue because I was scared shitless and hiding under the sheets, but he was angry as fuck.

"Justice, when you regain your dignity, if you ever can, join me in the throne room, we have a strategy to discuss." A flurry of footsteps stormed out.

Why am I always doing stupid crap?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

It was ten minutes of immense awkwardness, with the Easter Egg hunt for my clothes and Loki still nudging me towards the idea of ruling not just the galaxy with him, but the whole millions of universes out there. He gave up after a few minutes when he realised that I was distracted with more important things, like ignoring him.

Once I retrieved my knickers from the ceiling fan and put them on without too much of an effort, I mentally prepared myself with a room full of judgemental immortals. No doubt news of my exploits had been circling through the Asgardian grapevine. Just imagine how meeting the most colourful and rich characters when they know of my sexual taste in people. Nice, right?

Nonetheless, I had to buck up and grit my teeth through the next hour and a half. I hoped I didn't fuck up as much as I had, but of course, I did.

I wondered through to the throne room where a cluster of people clambered towards the centre. All around me were yells and shaking fists. Spit sprayed from every direction, no-one caring who started it. A strong odour emanated from the dusted clothes, obviously not washed for a few days.

I tried to push forward to see what was going on at the end, but the surrounding people applied the same force to push me back. I received a hairy eyeball from one of them as if my existence bothered them.

"Hey!" I called over the raucous shouts. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here!?"

Nothing. A quick look around the room did not revel anything helpful. I am height challenged let's just say, and trying to peer over the tops of these human giraffes is like telling a child to not eat the candy in front of them: impossible and requires a lot of energy.

I could not find Thor, Banner or even Loki.  _Maybe they are the source at the other end of the room? If I could just..._

My calves were straining from my weight on my tippy toes. This was no use. How the Holy name of Mary was I supposed to get there? Well, the answer walked up behind me.

"Justice Mace, daughter of the realm of the Mother Universe. I have been expecting you."

I knew that voice! I spun around to be face to face with the golden-eyed, all-knowing Keeper of the Gates, Heimdall.

His posture was the straight regal stance he always showed, except of the golden regalia of the first few movies, he was dressed in the peasant clothes from  _Ragnorok_. In a sheathe by his hip, he displayed a hefty silver sword, strong enough to cut through anything, I bet.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything at all, but not words came out. The only noise that escaped my mouth was a high pitch squeal as I let out a thin stream of air.

"You do not need to speak. I have known that you would come for a long time, but I did not think so soon after the other one."

I furrowed my eyebrows.  _There is another one? How can that be...?_

"Yes, there is another one." Heimdall's face was as stiff and straight as Colin Firth. And no, I shall not apologise for that last comment. "I thought you would know him? He is, after all the creator of this world."

 _OHHHHHHHHH!_ I found myself falling over from the awe.

"You don't mean...Stan-friggen-Lee is like me! You kid!" I exclaimed as the thought washed over me. That made so much sense, since he has incorporated himself in different roles over and over again. It also creates a million questions like if he inserted himself here, why isn't there a double of him? A paradox formed in my head, but I decided to brush it away. There is no use trying to find an explanation anymore. I mean, I have had sex with Loki, nothing makes sense anymore.

"I do not 'kid'. He is a Portal Weaver, a master at the craft. I suggest that you seek him out to help you. He can provide the answers you seek. Answers that no even I have to offer."

_A Portal Weaver? Huh, I like the name. It has a nice sci-fy ring to it; a bit of a fantasy flavour. It is a relief that I am not a special Chosen One at that. The last thing I need is to be that person in every YA novel who has to save the world, because apparently armies just don't cut it anymore._

"I think I shall pay him a visit, but for now I need to find out what on Mother Earth is going on here? Where are the others?"

I turned back to face Heimdall, but he had gone. Instead he was replaced with further rioters forcing their way through the room. There was no choice but to go with the flow and push my way to the end.

A man with a torn brown tunic elbowed me in the boobs. He didn't even have the decency to apologise to me. Now any girl knows it is second only to period pain on the scale of what hell we have to face every day. This meant war.

I yelled a battle cry as I scratched and scraped my way through the throng, until I pushed myself to the other side. I face palmed onto the floor from the force of the last push. A rush of blood pounded through my cheeks and out my nose.

"Crap!" I muttered. "Why, oh why, do I have to hurt myself at every fricken turn?"

After a few minutes of mumbling curses to myself, I felt a light touch on my shoulder."

"Justice?"

I bared a glance at the new fresh hell that was awaiting me. I squinted through the dancing spots that clouded my vision to see an awkward man, glasses skewed on his nose. Salt and pepper hair curled slightly around his ears. Yup you know who I am talking about.

"Banner?" I asked as he helped me up from the floor.

"So, Thor really wasn't joking when he said that you are a wizard?"

I was on my feet when he asked me that. I straightened my shirt and tied my hair back.

"Nope. I am the real McCoy."

"Mace! I am so glad that you could make time out of my brother's bedsheets to be with us." Thor came up from behind Brucie.

"No-one asked you to be so salty all of the time, Thor. It was a one-time thing." I said as I started to walk with them to the back of the room.

"What does 'salty' mean?" Thor asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind. What is going on here?"

"Well, they are obviously cheering. They are happy that they had found a new home."

I glanced back to the angry mob. "They sure do show a funny way about it." I mumbled.

 


	15. Chapter 15

I followed Banner and Thor to a doorway covered only by a thin silk veil. Thor pushed through it to reveal a 'war' room. There was a large wooden desk covered with multiple devices, each projecting grainy blue images of unfamiliar places and objects. Surrounding it were velvet seats, all connected but they were separated only by golden armrests as if this were a high-class cinema.

Lounging in the chairs was, of course, Loki, who gave me a wink as I walked into the room. My cheeks heated up as I quickly avoided his gaze.

Opposite him, clutching a bottle of whiskey in her hands, was Valkyrie. She gave me a disinterested glance before chugging back the drink. The look of it on the laptop screen was uncomfortable enough, but to sit there and to actually in the same room as her as she chugged back the last few drops sent shivers up my spine.

A few other official people, none who I knew or bothered to look at during the movies filled up the rest of the space. Extras they call 'em. Someone, though, did look like my second-cousin Steve, but his nose was a little squished. And 'he' happened to be a 'she'. But then again, do the gods really have genders?

"Justice, you seem to know everyone in this room, especially my brother." He shot a glare at Loki. In turn, Loki gave a satisfied smile right back at him. I could not help but cover my burning cheeks. They were so hot that I could stick it in cold water and five minutes be able to make hot tea. I mean, now looking back, I am pretty sure Thor has had his fair share of the ladies. So, don't ya think it is a little hypocritical? Or did he think his brother was redeemable, and would never do such a thing like that? Whatever it was, he was disappointed with Loki. "And everyone this is Justice Mace. She is from another world and has come to us with a prophetic vision."

"In the form of an electronic device called a 'Laptop'. It provides set scenes like the virtual form of theatre, called a film." I could not help myself to jump straight in. I don't think I could survive a few hours, never mind days or weeks having these people praise me as the God of the gods. Again, it sounds nice from where you sit on your warm tush, reading this from your bed with a pet on your lap, and wondering somehow how you have to make rent by the end of the week. But look at it from my position. People are looking at me as if I provide all the answers to the universe...ok I kinda do, but I mean I just know the major shit in their tiny lives, not if Jessica is cheating on Gerald, or why his parents choose to name their son Gerald. I didn't want them to get the wrong impression of me and make a big fuss when they found out that I am just a squirmy human.

All I got in return were a few pained expressions, and sniggering from a few of the officers. Thor bent his head sideways towards me.

"They do know what a 'film' or a 'laptop' is." He whispered. "Skurge has lectured the whole of this realm about Midgardian's form of entertainment."

My cheeks were at a stage where they were bright enough to light the way for Santa's sleigh to all the good boys and girls at Christmas. "Then why didn't ya, just say it in the first place?"

"Because I didn't have the chance to get there." Replied Thor.

"You could have just said, 'She has a computer with movies on it then.' You didn't have to go all lyrical on it." I shot back. "You didn't have to tell them I am a saviour from outer space with a third eye."

"Well, I didn't say that it was your prophetic vision, did I? I said a prophetic vision. It happened to tell the story of our future from another's mind."

In those cartoons, I was never allowed to watch as a child, because they were, and I quote, 'seducing children into the Devil's Cavern of Unrealistic dreams.' (like what the fuck does that even mean? Lucifer encourages children to have an imagination, and God wants mindless, boring Pentecostals for his Palace in the Clouds. I am pretty sure something was misinterpreted down the line). Anyway, ya remember when a cartoon character got extremely angry, they turned a dark red, jumped like five feet in the air and had steam whistling out of their ears. Now just imagine that but in a live-action movie. That is what I looked like at that moment.

"Anyway," Thor turned back to the awaiting crowd, not waiting for me to calm down, "Like I was saying, she has arrived from a universe where stories are created. Stories like ours. She knows that the Infinity Stones shall be recovered from the corners of space by a rouge crew called the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos," the name caused gasps across the room. I'm glad that I am not the only one their who knows how much of a dick Thanos is, cos he is a dick times a thousand. You know who goes around killing people, Hitler. And Stalin. He is practically a Space Nazi/Communist. Now no-one on Earth would like to be compared to Hitler, cos that is the ultimate insult.

Thor waited for the wailing and gnashing of teeth to subside. Valkyrie just gave the rest of the Asgardians a sceptical look, but even she looked afraid. After all of this time on Sakaar, the name of Thanos still resides within her causing fear into the hearts of his enemies. I always wanted to say that. "Yes, him, he has resurfaced again. He wants to collect all of the Infinity Stones to kill off half of the Universe. Mace can explain the whole story."

He stepped back to allow me to take to the stage. I looked around nervously as I put a step forward.

I can't remember exactly what I said, but the gist of it was that I told them about the gauntlet, killing off all of the giants, (ironically played by a dwarf). This caused more dismay since they realised the one in the trophy room was, in fact, a fake, and they were duped all along. This caused more dismay than an entire race had been wiped out of existence. Priorities, am I right.

So, I continued about the location of each Stone. Vision's source of life, Dr Strange's pendent, that one on that alien planet protected by Red Skull, the other one on that planet that was saved by a dance-off, um on Asgard that was taken by Loki for story progression. And the Aether one on the Collector's planet of Knowhere.

After about fifteen minutes of explanation, could finally take a breath, but they still looked expectantly at me.

"What are they waiting for?" I whispered to Thor.

"For you to come up with a plan," Thor replied.

"Wait, what?!" I blinked in surprise. I am literally the last person to be asked to lead an army.

"Just give them an answer. You, of course, know the most out of us."

I gulped. What do I tell them? It came to me like one of Thor's thunderbolts. If I were to write a fanfiction, what would I do? How would I continue to write the story? I would send sections of the army to the different locations in space, except Red Skull's place as well as someone to look at the forge where the Gauntlet was made. I would continue on my quest back on Earth with the help of Thor, Loki and Valkyrie to find the Avengers, find out where Strange is and why he was lying to me, while I would go on a solo journey to find Stan Lee and get some answers from him. That sounds completely soundproof. Right?

I explained the idea to my newest recruits who were very easy to persuade. I explicated told them to rather warn the places of the arrival to gather the items in one area because that would make it easier for Thanos to collect them.

But did they listen...Well, read on to find the answer.

...

...

...

(No they didn't.)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

After another half an hour of discussing the logistics of the operation, I managed to slip out of room with ease. It really wasn't difficult since they were all clambering for the opportunity to go to Knowhere. Don't ask me why, for I was to busy planning my escape to even notice what was going on around me. All I cared about was that the three I mentioned above and Bruce Banner (yes, I know I forgot about him. When I wrote the last entry, I was lucky that I remembered my own name.), and I were going on a treasure hunt together back on the slightly stable planet of Earth.

Slipping through the angry...sorry, grateful, mob back in the throne room, I started to think of excuses I had for vanishing without a trace when I arrived at the new Avengers HQ. I mean I practically eloped with Loki instead of dealing with the problem I created. It got me thinking about what was actually going down there in my absence. Were they the best of buds? Did I cause a civil war early? Had Hell frozen over? I didn't know, and that squishy feeling in my gut said that I didn't want to know.

For those who suffer from anxiety know that goddamn feeling. It is truly the worst. You are nervous for the outcome, and would do anything in your power to rather commit suicide than go through it (refer back to first driving lessons). Yet I knew that I broke it, so I buy it. This imaginary world was at stake, and I had the chance to make it right. I do know of course that it would make a sucky franchise if nothing bad happened, but every fangirl/boy wants a happy ending at heart, where everyone sings kumbaya around the campfire where Thanos's head was roasting...ok I took it too far that time.

Anyway, I made my way through most of the people/aliens unnoticed, except for a giant structure of a man who blocked my exit. His shadow intimidated me with the ragged outline of his body and the enormous bulk of it. I risked a slow look up towards the creature who ruined my perfect escape route.

"Hello," the voice with a light Kiwi accent said. "My name is Korg."

At those five words, I felt a giant smile cross my face. I was face to face with the friendly expression of Korg, the naïve, sweet, rock alien from Sakaar.

"I should not be afraid of you unless I am made of scissors?" I felt the words slip off my tongue before I even registered it.

Korg took a step back in surprise. "I was going to say that!"

I gave him a wink, "I know. I tend to know most things."

"You must be the girl who started the revolution! I was actually thinking of starting a revolution myself, but I forgot to print enough pamphlets, and only my mum and her awful boyfriend arrived. I was put in prison for about a day before I was rescued by the man with a strange relationship with his hammer."

"So, you are saying that paper actually beat rock?" I said as I started to walk past him. In another life, I would have stayed behind for a long chat, but I felt my eyes closing automatically, and the last thing I needed to do was offend this sweetie. I damn well love this guy and if anything happened to him I would shoot everyone in the room then myself.

He took a few seconds to register what I was saying. A smile broke across his face and a deep laugh resonated throughout the room. I continued to walk through the door while still looking at him.

"I see what you did there. That was very clever." I saw him take a step closer to me. My heart sank when I thought that I would physically have to shake him off. But Lady Luck was watching over me when Thor walked over to him for a chat. Korg was immediately distracted by the new event that popped up. I took my chance to escape to the furthest room in the palace.

XXX

It was rather quiet. No servants were patrolling the hall, no maidens gossiping to each other by the sunlit seats. I took a breather to enjoy the peace and quiet. It was the first time since I arrived that I had any time to myself, besides the times when I was unconscious by pain or pills. I had no enemies chasing me, I wasn't in the middle of a deadly dispute, nor was I hooking up with someone. For an introvert, it felt brilliant.

I allowed myself to slow down and for once just enjoy the surroundings I was in. The high ceiling was a smooth marble, shimmering in an iridescent pearl white. The arches that formed the windows were stripped in gold and the white, creating a feeling of being transported into an ancient, mythical world. To build on this feeling was taking a moment to enjoy the breath-taking view the realm of Asgard had to offer. The movies could only to so much to show the absolute wonder that was before me. Below were people driving around in their...spaceships? Ships? Cars? Whatever it was a form of transport. Everyone there seemed in good health and I image riches more than I could ever think was beyond me.

The buildings were small compared to my view from the palace, but it didn't stop the wonder it bestowed on me. They were all a form of gold or silver. A few were made of brick or stone. A rainbow of flowers dotted along a balcony or terrace of each house. I would miss it when I went back.

I continued to walk until I found a half-open door that led to a standard room. Well, standard in Asgardian terms and Buckingham Palace in our terms.

Maybe Loki may have a point, I thought as I closed the door and jumped on the bed. Do I have to go back? I mean a life of a lawyer sounds swell, saving innocent people and chucking baddies behind bars, but I will never be able to do something like this? Is this place a one-way ticket? Or can I come back as many times as I want? If Stan Lee can, then can I? Do I really want to or can I explore other universes? These were just some of the questions on my mind. Maybe when I found Stan Lee, then all of those persisting answers would have an end...

I didn't finish; my mind was so tired out that I fell straight to sleep when my head touches the pillow.

XXX

"Oh, thank God you are still alive!"

I was jerked awake when I saw the 'crew', nah, the Revengers, standing in the room with sweat on their brows.

In front of me was the nervous Bruce who shook me awake. "You have been gone for about five hours; we were all worried that you had been caught."

I waved him away, "I haven't slept properly since I arrived. Even the heroine has to have some shut-eye now and again." I pushed myself up on the pillows and yawned. They gave me a look when finished stretching as if they expected someone with a little more grace.

"Well now that we have found you," Thor began as he came up to the bed, "we need to start right away. We have had reports from the others who have already begun the search that they have been tracked by suspicious crafts. They said that it was higher technology than they had ever seen. It has to be Thanos."

I nodded my head. "Well, give me fifteen minutes, a shower and whatever you constitute as armour. If we are going tracking, I would like to stay clean as not to give away our position.


End file.
